


Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: The Return of Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose with Martha and Donna. Third in The Return of Rose series. The Doctor lands the TARDIS in a forest inhabited by two tribes and Rose finds herself the unlikely savior of a desperate people caught up in centuries old bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40344) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40344)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is the third in my The Return of Rose series. The others are The Return of Rose and the Zombie Bride. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter One  
  
“Zaphira, slow down!” Anuk said as the two of them headed into the forest to gather berries with the other women of the tribe.  
  
“Oh Anuk, you are always so slow!” Zaphira taunted as she stopped to wait for her friend.  
  
“Well there is a reason for that, you know.” Anuk replied patting her enormous belly. “The little one inside me grows heavier by the day.”  
  
“When is it due?” Zaphira said as Anuk caught up to her.  
  
“Any day now, gods willing.” She replied as they resumed walking. “I suppose I shall be entering the birthing hut soon.”  
  
“I do not think it is fair that you should pick berries when you are this far along.” Zaphira said. “You need to be swift out here just in case Waconas decide to attack.”  
  
Anuk snorted.  
  
“I do not fear the Waconas. I can hold my own against any one of them.”  
  
“Even so, there are still huge Onixes in the jungle. You have to be fast to outrun their sharp teeth and claws.” Zaphira pointed out.  
  
Anuk shrugged.  
  
“I do not fear them either. I do not shudder at death. When the gods decree it is my time to go, there will be nothing to stop it, so why worry?”  
  
She ran her hand alongside her jet-black hair keeping it out of her eyes as they headed deeper into the forest. The dense trees shaded the path, shrouding their bodies in shadow. As they walked, they saw a few other women of the tribe already picking berries. They looked up as they passed and nodded hello before resuming their work.  
  
“Where do you want to go today?” Zaphira asked.  
  
“Let’s go over to Urai falls. It’s always so peaceful there.”  
  
Zaphira nodded. They turned and headed off the path through the woods looking left and right at their surroundings, their keen eyes missing nothing as they made their way to the waterfall. Zaphira glanced over at her friend as they walked through the trees. She knew the real reason Anuk wanted to go to the waterfall. Her husband, Tapok, was fishing there with the other men and she wanted to be near him especially since the baby was due at any moment. It comforted her to be near him just in case her water broke.  
  
Zaphira couldn’t blame her for that. She had three children of her own and in each case they had been delivered while her husband was off hunting or making war with the Waconas. Even though Quinok men were forbidden from entering the birthing hut, she still wished he had been nearby. The Waconas were ruthless and their raids were both frequent and deadly. Women and children were sought after by both sides for sale in the slave markets and the worst place to be when a raid was taking place was the birthing hut. The Waconas constantly sent out scouts and so they usually knew when the men were out hunting or raiding the Wacona’s villages and that was usually when they struck. Zaphira thought it unfair that only men were allowed to follow the way of the warrior since women were the most at risk from the Waconas. But, they had no choice. Their way of life had continued unchanged since the dreaming times and it would stay that way until the end of the world.  
  
In the Quinok’s world, only one woman was considered worthy enough to follow the man’s path and that was their warrior goddess, Shizara. The maiden with skin as white as fallen snow and hair as gold as the sun was one of the protectors of the village and was venerated as a wise and fierce warrior. There were other gods that the Quinok worshipped, but she was one of the primary ones, second only in adoration to the sun god, Yatzutl, the ruler of all that existed. The irony of a female goddess being second only to the supreme god when she and the other women were at the lowest levels of society was not lost on her. Theirs was a hard life of nonstop toil and labor that ended only when their spirits left their bodies and went to join their ancestors in the Land of Dreams.  
  
As for her and the other women, they had defied the men of the village and had set up a secret cult devoted to this wise and brave warrior that was so unlike them both in demeanor and appearance. It had been foretold for centuries that one day she would return to lead the Quinoks in battle against the Waconas and end the suffering and bloodshed forever. Then, a thousand years of peace and prosperity for the Quinoks would follow which would only be ended when Yatzutl stretched forth his fiery hand towards the planet and turned all that existed into ash. Since they didn't want to be caught and punished by the men for their disobedience, the Quinok women gathered together in secret in the deepest recesses of the forest to pray to Shizara, ask for her protection against the raids, and beg for her return so that the chaos could end at last.  
  
They were nearing the waterfall now and both Anuk and Zaphira heard the roaring of the water. Zaphira smiled sadly. The village storyteller had often told them the tale of a young Quinok maiden named Urai who had fallen in love with a warrior named Walonda from the Wacona tribe. Their romance was forbidden and when Urai’s father found them together, he ordered Walonda put to death. Urai sat on the cliff and cried day and night for her lost love, refusing to do anything else until her body became saturated with her tears and she became a waterfall. Urai’s grieving father had given the waterfall her name so that all would remember her forever and he made sure that her story was passed down through the generations. Zaphira did not know if she could ever fall in love with a man from the Waconas, but she knew true love when she heard it and she always ached thinking of the crying maiden whose tears would flow nonstop forever.  
  
She and Anuk stepped through the trees and saw the beautiful majesty of Urai falls towering above them. Further downstream, several Quinok men stood on shore spearing Eluk fish and putting them into baskets to take back to the village. They smiled and waved at them when they saw them and Zaphira giggled when Tapok yelled at Anuk and did a silly little dance for her. The two women turned and headed over to a clump of bushes beside the cliff. Po berries were one of the main staples of their diet along with Eluk and Onix meat. Other women were out gathering up roots and other types of berries, but most women gathered the Po berries first since they were so essential to their diet. They squatted down next to the bushes and sat their dried grass baskets down beside them. They talked quietly to one another as they picked the plump red berries.  
  
For an hour or so, they picked the berries, occasionally eating one or two when they couldn’t resist their pleasant scent any longer. They were so occupied with their task and talking to one another, that they didn’t hear the high pitched cries of the Wacona raiders until it was too late. They leaped to their feet and looked on in horror as the Quinok men tried to fight back.  
  
“Tapok!” Anuk cried when he saw a Wacona warrior strike him on the head with a heavy club.  
  
Zaphira slammed her hand around her mouth silently thanking Shizara that Urai’s weeping had muffled her cry.  
  
“Come on, Anuk, there is nothing you can do for him!” she hissed in her ear. “We must flee before we are caught!”  
  
Anuk was frozen for a moment watching as the warrior hit him on the head knocking him out. Zaphira knew from the way he hit him that he had only knocked him out, not killed him. She knew now that this raiding party’s main purpose was gathering captives to be sacrificed to their heathen sun god, Bayon. But, just because they were there for sacrifices did not mean they would take slaves if they could find them.  
  
“Come on!” Zaphira snarled in Anuk’s ear.  
  
Anuk finally found the strength to move and she and Zaphira dashed into the forest as the Wacona’s war cries echoed in their ears. As they rushed back to the village, they trilled loudly and shrilly, giving a warning to others that Wacona were near them. As they ran, they could see the other women and children through the trees running towards the safety of the village. Their trills joined the two women’s voices until the forest was alive with their cries. Zaphira hoped that would be enough to scare the Wacona warriors off since she had no desire to watch them enter the village and cause trouble there.  
  
Finally, after several minutes, she and the other women reached the village. They ran through it trilling and shouting warnings alerting the men of the village that their friends and family were in danger. The men instantly ran from their huts, bows, arrows, and spears in hand, to defend their homes and people from attack. As the women and children ran one way, they ran the other and their war whoops replaced the trills as they plunged headlong into the dense forest in search of their foes. The women, children, and elderly hurried into the center of the village and huddled together in a hut while several older warriors stood guard around it with spears. The women soothed the terrified children and silenced the crying infants as they listened for any sign that their village was under attack.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A few hours later, the warriors returned from the forest and signaled that all was safe. The women walked out of the hut and ran up to them. Anuk and a few others began to weep when they told them that none of the men had been recovered and the Waconas were long gone by the time they reached them. They had searched the area around the falls, but no one had been found. They had finally given up the search and returned home. Zaphira hugged her friend tight as she wailed and cursed the Waconas for taking the man she loved.  
  
“Oh Shizara, why won’t you come and save us from them?” Zaphira heard her whisper under her breath.  
  
She sighed and said a silent prayer herself hoping that their warrior goddess would hear and finally come.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Early the next morning Hatarok, the village shaman, stepped out of his hut and walked into the forest. He was going to speak with the spirits on behalf of his tribe and ask for help against the Waconas. He carried a small pouch filled with herbs and magical items to aid him. He intended to go deep into the woods and meditate until he went into a trance and communicated with those in the Land of Dreams.  
  
After about an hour, he reached a suitable spot. He stepped into the clearing and picked up a branch from the forest floor. He drew a wide circle of protection in the dirt and spread smooth colored stones at several points sealing the circle from any evil spirits who might try to possess him. He sat down in the center of the circle, reached into the pouch and brought out a smaller pouch. Inside was Lepsin root, a powerful hallucinogen that allowed him to see those who dwelled beyond the living world. He pulled out a pinch of the purple root and put it under his tongue, letting it dissolve. He set the pouch down beside him and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing as he entered a meditative state. Once he felt the Lepsin root begin to take effect, he began to chant quietly, alerting the spirits to his presence and imploring them to show him a vision of their salvation. He opened his eyes and chanted louder as the veil around the living world fell away and he saw into the Land of Dreams.  
  
As he continued to chant, he suddenly saw something moving through the trees towards him. He was unafraid knowing that it was only a friendly spirit coming to help him and not the hated Waconas. He chanted louder welcoming the spirit and asking for its wisdom and guidance. As the spirit entered the clearing, he saw it was an unfamiliar animal. It walked on four legs and was covered in long, white fur. Its eyes glowed with a golden radiance and Hatarok knew it to be an emissary of the spirit world. He spoke to this strange creature begging for help and asking for a sign that it would do so. The creature paused for a moment and suddenly it began to change shape. Hatarok’s eyes widened when the creature took on the form of a beautiful woman with snow-white skin and golden hair.  
  
“Shizara,” he breathed.  
  
Shizara smiled softly and came towards him. She looked off to her right and stretched out her hand. Hatarok saw a vision of a strange blue hut, a man with snow white skin and hair brown like the tree trunks, a woman with snow white skin and hair as red as blood and a woman with hair like his people’s and skin a shade darker than his own. He stared at them in wonderment, then the vision shifted, and now he saw Wacona warriors lying scattered around the forest in pools of their own blood. He looked back at Shizara who smiled at him.  
  
“I come to make things right.” She said to him.  
  
Then, she vanished from sight and the veil fell once more over the spirit world separating the dead from the living. Hatarok bowed his head and said a prayer of thanks to Shizara for giving him the vision. Then, rising, he gathered up his things, erased the circle of protection and hurried back to the village to let them know the goddess was coming to help them at last.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40351) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40351)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Doctor sat on the captain’s chair quietly reading a magazine. He had set the coordinates for a nice little planet he knew of where they could hike, camp and do a bit of sightseeing. Until then, he was content to read his copy of Genetic Science Weekly, a magazine that was published on the planet Nephron, the home planet of some of the greatest scientific minds in the universe. He had often gone there in the past to engage in heated debates with the citizens, sometimes spending days or even weeks challenging them and being challenged in return. But, he had tried to go there shortly after he had met Rose and she had found it so boring, that he only went there now to make a quick trip to the shops and pick up the magazines he loved.  
  
He was reading an article on the genetic manipulation of the Hordak herds on Eariton Eleven when he caught the scent. They had recently gone to an outdoor bazaar on Bal’mont and Rose had brought some perfume made from the Bel’ursian flower, a native species. The scent was powerful and heavenly and once the Doctor caught a whiff of it on her, he fell in love with it. The aroma suited her perfectly and Rose knew it, which was why she had taken to wearing it every day since then.  
  
He took a deep breath breathing in the heavenly fragrance as Rose came up to him.  
  
“Ah, I’m so glad you decided to buy that stuff. I love it.” He whispered.  
  
“I know, that’s why I wear it.” She said sitting down next to him.  
  
He smiled at her. She giggled when he put his nose in her hair and snorted loudly.  
  
“At least I know where you’re at now.” He said.  
  
“Was that a problem before?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well, yeah, there were times when I needed a hug or a kiss and you were off somewhere doing Rose stuff. Now I can just follow the scent like a bloodhound and find you anytime I need huggies and kissies.”  
  
Rose smiled. She gave him a kiss and snuggled up against him.  
  
“So, where are your partners in crime?” the Doctor asked turning a page.  
  
“Oh, they’re in the den watching Eastenders.”  
  
The Doctor glanced at her.  
  
“I thought you watched that too.” He said.  
  
“I do, but I felt like being out here with you.”  
  
The Doctor grinned. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. She scanned the article while the Doctor read. She frowned.  
  
“Why are they genetically manipulating these Hordak things?” she asked.  
  
The Doctor paused a moment.  
  
“You know how on Earth they are starting to do genetic engineering on plants and animals?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, it’s the same thing with the Hordaks. Eariton Eleven was terraformed about fifty years ago and it went from being a desert planet to being much like Earth. Once life became easier, the birth rate improved and there was a population explosion. Hordaks are a lot like cows and they have been trying to breed larger Hordaks that can supply more meat and milk for the population.”  
  
“Isn’t that kinda like playing Frankenstein?” Rose asked.  
  
“Not if you know what you’re doing.” The Doctor replied. “The Earitons have had experience with genetic engineering; they know exactly what they are doing. In fact, that’s how the Hordaks came about. They spliced the genes of two other species and ended up with them because they needed something that would supply food for the citizens. In the wrong hands, yes, it can end up like Frankenstein, but Earitons are extremely careful with everything they do. They run test after test after test before they put any plan into action.”  
  
Rose nodded. She really didn’t care all that much about Earitons or Hordaks, she just wanted to talk to the Doctor so she could sit and listen to the voice she loved so much and feel his body close to hers. She suspected the Doctor knew that too and that was why he was patient with her questions. That was another difference between him and her other Doctor. The other Doctor had gotten irritated more easily when she questioned things like this, but this Doctor loved her curiosity. He loved showing off his knowledge and was happy to teach her every chance he got and Rose was more than happy to listen, even if most of the time she had no clue what he was talking about. It was better than being trapped in the other universe and not having him around. After enduring two years of hell without him, she was more than happy to put up with the confusing techno babble.  
  
They fell into silence enjoying each other’s company as Rose read the magazine with the Doctor. As they read, Rose saw Donna and Martha coming into the room out of the corner of her eye and she looked over at them.  
  
“You missed a good episode.” Martha said.  
  
“Nah, the Doctor’s a lot better.” She said.  
  
“Got that right,” the Doctor said grinning at her. “I’m far better than any show on the telly.”  
  
“And more entertaining.” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor raised her eyebrow when she giggled.  
  
“Not quite sure how to interpret that remark.” He muttered.  
  
“You’re never boring.” Rose said.  
  
“Well, that’s good. Nice to know I’m not dull. At least that’s something positive.”  
  
Rose chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
  
“So,” the Doctor said laying the magazine aside. “All ready for our next adventure?”  
  
Martha and Donna looked at each other.  
  
“Depends on if it’s gonna be like the last adventure.” Martha said.  
  
“Why, you didn’t like Farquarantofolios?” he said feigning shock.  
  
“No,” Donna said. “We didn’t like Fart…Farqon…”  
  
“Farquarantofolios.” The Doctor said patiently.  
  
“Yeah, we didn’t like it.” Donna said.  
  
“What didn’t you like about it?”  
  
“I didn’t like angry blue midgets tying me down and trying to chop my legs off!” she replied.  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  
  
“I can’t help it if there was a royal decree stating no one could be taller than their king.” He said. “But other than the fact they tried to amputate your legs, didn’t you find the scenery breathtaking? Farquarantofolios is famous for their sunsets and sparkling lakes. Gargaron’s Guide to Great Galactic Getaways voted it the most scenic destination three years in a row, not to mention Flipizon’s Fantastic Finds said the vistas were worth the trip and of course Ulicar’s Unusual and Unsurpassed Universal U-phoric---“  
  
“Doctor, just can it.” Donna said sighing.  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  
  
“I’m just saying that every place you go in the universe has both positive and negative things. You just have to look past the negative to see the positive.”  
  
Donna looked at Rose.  
  
“He’s kidding, right?” she said to her.  
  
Rose glanced at him.  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” she asked him.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Rose looked back at Donna.  
  
“Nope.” She said.  
  
“Well, forgive me if I couldn’t look past the negative of being tied to a board while a dwarf with an axe tried to lob my legs off to see the positive of the bleedin’ sunsets.” She said to him.  
  
The Doctor glanced at Rose and his eyes sparkled with mirth as Rose grinned.  
  
“Well, in future, we will avoid the planet of the dwarves with the big axes.” He said to Donna.  
  
“Thank God for that.”  
  
“And instead move on to our next destination, Koyoton, which is a fabulous planet with lush forests, sparkling lakes, beautiful sunsets, and plenty of trails for hiking. I thought we could do a bit of camping out under the stars.”  
  
“What’s the catch?” Martha said.  
  
The Doctor stared at her.  
  
“Catch?” he said.  
  
“Yeah, what’s lurking behind all the lovely things on this planet?” Martha said.  
  
The Doctor rubbed his ear.  
  
“Um…nothing.” He said.  
  
Donna and Martha glanced at each other.  
  
“You just got done telling us that every place we go to has positive and negative things. What is the negative about Koyoton?”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, really, just a little minor thing.”  
  
“Tell us.” Martha said.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“Well, the negative is…”  
  
He suddenly thrust his head onto Rose’s chest and mumbled a muffled, incoherent sentence. He leaned back up and shrugged.  
  
“See, nothing to worry about.” He finished.  
  
Rose snorted out laughter as Donna and Martha sighed angrily.  
  
“Tell us,” Donna said to him. “And make it understandable to human ears.”  
  
“Alright, there is the minor teensy weensy problem of two warring tribes who like to raid each other’s villages for slaves and human sacrifices, but that will have absolutely nothing to do with us whatsoever!”  
  
Donna and Martha looked at each other.  
  
“I’ll handle this.” Donna said to Martha.  
  
“Be my guest.”  
  
Donna walked around Rose and the Doctor and sat down beside him.  
  
“Now,” she started to say.  
  
She paused when the Doctor put his arm around her shoulder and his hand on her knee. She stared at the hand on her knee, then on her shoulder and looked at him.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Settling in for a nice cozy chat with you?” the Doctor said.  
  
Donna grabbed the hand on her knee and put it in his lap. Then she grabbed the other hand and put it on top of the hand in his lap.  
  
“Now, as I was saying,” she said as Rose snickered. “I’ve been traveling with you for awhile and I notice you have a tendency to take us to places where we will end up in some kind of danger or other.”  
  
“Mmhmm and I notice that each time I take you to one of these places where you will end up in some kind of danger or other, you get right back into the TARDIS after it, go back into the den, plop your butt down on my couch, watch Eastenders, and wait for me to take you to the next dangerous place. So what’s your point?”  
  
Donna stared at him as he grinned at her.  
  
“Well, it’s the truth,” he said. “You whine and moan about being in constant danger, but at the end of it, you never come up to me demanding to go back home, and neither does Martha. So, apparently there must be something about the danger you both like.”  
  
Donna looked at Rose.  
  
“And before you say it, Rose has no objections to said danger because Rose was possessed by a cosmic entity at birth and molded in the exact image of me. And since little ol’ me loves being in danger, that means she does too. Ergo, she has no problem with me picking all these perilous spots.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, alien boy.”  
  
The Doctor jerked his head over at Rose who began to giggle again. He reached around behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
“As I was saying, Rose has no problem at all with danger.” He said to Donna. “Don’t listen to anything she might say to the contrary because the poor thing has Tourette’s syndrome and she blurts out things she doesn’t mean to say.”  
  
He winked at her and took his hand away.  
  
“In all seriousness, though, I give you my assurance, as I always do, that I will try to my very upmost ability not to get us caught or killed. I, of course, cannot give you my absolute guarantee on that, seeing as how I don’t control the events that occur in these locations since I am merely exploring the planets and not ruling over them. But, I promise that I will do everything within my power to keep us far, far, far away from the slave catching, sacrificing, warring tribes. Okay?”  
  
Donna and Martha looked at each other.  
  
“Okay.” They both said.  
  
The Doctor smiled and nodded. He looked at Rose.  
  
“Okay?” he said.  
  
“No.”  
  
He clamped his hand back over her mouth and looked at Donna.  
  
“Bloody Tourette’s, I hope someday they find a cure for it.” He said to her as Rose laughed through his hand.  
  
He took his hand away and leapt up. He checked the monitor and looked back at them.  
  
“Ah, just in time for the landing. So, get ready my intrepid gang of girls, cause here we go off on another adventure!”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40430) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40430)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
“Ah, another perfect landing.” The Doctor said as he stepped outside the TARDIS doors.  
  
The three women stepped out behind him while he scanned the surroundings. He put a hand to his ear.  
  
“What are you doing?” Martha said.  
  
“Checking for the presence of bloodthirsty, warring tribes. I don’t see anyone or hear anything except birds, so see, I am good.”  
  
He gave them a smug smile and walked back into the TARDIS.  
  
“Now,” they heard him say. “Let’s set up the campsite.”  
  
Several minutes later he came outside carrying a tiny, narrow black briefcase in his hand.  
  
Donna looked at the others.  
  
“Is he going to a meeting in the middle of the woods or something?” she said.  
  
“Nope, that’s the tent.” Rose replied.  
  
Donna and Martha looked at her as if she had gone insane.  
  
“You guys never went camping with the Doctor?” she said.  
  
“No,” both women said in unison.  
  
“Oh, well watch then. It’s really neat. It’s a Gallifreyan tent.” Rose replied.  
  
The Doctor walked to a clearing several feet away from the TARDIS. He sat the briefcase down on the ground on its side and punched in a code on a little keypad in the middle of it. Then he sprinted back towards the three women. Just as he reached them, the briefcase flung open and a huge white mass exploded out of it. The mass expanded and formed a small, domed tent.  
  
“There,” the Doctor said. “All done. Our temporary home away from home.”  
  
Donna and Martha looked at him.  
  
“That’s it; we’re all sleeping in there?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yeah, why, don’t you feel like roughing it for a night?” the Doctor said.  
  
“Yes, but not if we’re gonna be lying stacked on top of each other.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Have you two learned nothing about Time Lord technology?” he said to Donna and Martha. “This is a Gallifreyan tent.”  
  
He walked over to the TARDIS and patted the outside.  
  
“Okay, let’s review, small on the outside.”  
  
He opened the door.  
  
“Big on the inside.” He said gesturing inside.  
  
He closed the door and walked over to the tent. He patted the top of it.  
  
“Small on the outside…”  
  
He gave the two women a pointed look as Rose giggled. Martha and Donna looked at each other for a moment before Donna walked over to the tent. She got down on her hands and knees, parted the tent flap, and peeked inside. The Doctor stood by the tent watching her as she looked at the interior.  
  
“Oh my God, is that a chandelier?” They heard Donna say.  
  
“Yes, it is, it’s a very expensive chandelier I acquired in Paris around the time of the French Revolution.” The Doctor replied.  
  
“What, there’s a bloody chandelier in there?” Martha said.  
  
“Yeah, come and look!” Donna said looking back at her.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes as Martha walked over, got down on her hands and knees, and peeked inside. They lingered for a moment and then crawled inside.  
  
“Oh my God, look at the size of this room.” They heard Martha say. “He’s got a bleedin’ fountain in here!”  
  
“Where the hell do we sleep?”  
  
“Maybe on this settee thing?” they heard Martha say.  
  
“No, you are not sleeping on the settee. It’s an antique from Venice.” The Doctor yelled out.  
  
Well, where the hell are we supposed to sleep then?” Donna yelled back.  
  
“I will show you where it is when it’s time to go to bed. I just wanted you to see that I have more than enough room in this tent for the four of us. In fact, I have more than enough room in this tent for four hundred of us. So, if you would kindly come back outside and help me set up the rest of the campsite so we can get going on our hike that would be most helpful!”  
  
Martha peeked outside the tent.  
  
“You have marble on the floor?” she said.  
  
“Yes, I have marble on the floor. It’s very, very expensive Venusian marble, so don’t track mud inside the tent. It takes all day for me to clean and polish it.”  
  
Martha stared at him for a moment before crawling out of the tent and standing up beside him. The Doctor started to go back to the TARDIS when Martha tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her.  
  
“Yes?” he said.  
  
“I just have to ask this before I forget.” Martha replied as Donna crawled out of the tent and stood up beside her.  
  
The Doctor put his hands inside his pockets.  
  
“Yes, what is this question you just have to ask me before you forget?” he said rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
“What is with this whole Venusian thing?” Martha asked.  
  
The Doctor frowned.  
  
“I’m not quite sure what you mean.” He said.  
  
“Well, awhile back you claimed you knew Venusian Aikido.”  
  
“Yeeeeah.”  
  
“And shortly after you told me that, there was something else you said came from Venus, so after you said that, I went online and looked up some facts about Venus.”  
  
“Yeeeeah.”  
  
“According to this website I found, Venus is the hottest planet in the solar system, its atmosphere is filled with deadly gases, and the atmospheric pressure is something like 90 times that of Earth. So, how were you able to survive long enough to learn this Venusian Aikido and get the marble flooring and whatever else you got from there?”  
  
“Martha, how old am I?”  
  
“Um, 904.”  
  
“Mmhmm, and how old was I when I learned Venusian Aikido?”  
  
Martha frowned.  
  
“I don’t know.” She said.  
  
He pointed to the tent.  
  
“How long have I had that marble floor?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
He pointed to the TARDIS.  
  
“What does that do?” he asked.  
  
“Travel in time and space?”  
  
“Mmhmm, now on your little fact finding mission to try and prove me wrong, did you happen to study up on your own planet by chance?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well that’s a shame because if you did study up on your planet, I think you’d find that the Earth at one point was also filled with deadly gases and was extremely hot and quite uninhabitable and yet…you live on it now. Weird, huh? Makes you think that the reverse might be true for Venus, eh? Because you see, those little factual websites are written by humans who A, have limited knowledge of the solar system and B, cannot travel in time. Therefore, they only put down the facts as they see them now. But, if they were to travel back, ooooooo, about two hundred thousand years ago, they would have seen a very different solar system. You see, my dear Martha Jones, it might interest you to know that once upon a time the planets around yours were quite active. Positively teeming with life. In fact, every planet in your solar system save one has supported life at one time or another, the one exception being Jupiter because Jupiter was, is and always will be a big ball of gas…and speaking of big balls of gas, remind me at some point to tell you guys about the time I attended the Slitheen chili cook-off on Raxacoricofallipatorius. Rassilon, the stench after everyone finished eating the chili was horrendous…but anyway, back to my point… So, imagine me in my younger days traveling back to a point when Venus did have life, learning Venusian Aikido from the natives, purchasing the marble, and doing other Venusian things. Because I did just that. If you don’t believe me, I will be more than happy to take you back there and show it to you. It was quite an interesting planet. The natives had six arms, which is why Venusian Aikido is extremely difficult to learn for non-natives, but by Rassilon, I did it. Anyway, I hope that answers your question. Now, can we get back to the business of setting up the campsite? I would like to start the hike before it gets too dark to see, k?”  
  
He patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Rose.  
  
“Come along, little helpmate, I need assistance bringing out the artificial, self-sustaining fire pit.” He said taking her hand.  
  
They walked back inside the TARDIS. Martha looked over at Donna who shrugged.  
  
“You ask a silly question like that, you shoulda known you’d get a long-winded, haughty answer, my dear. Even I could see it coming and I haven’t been with him as long as you guys have.” She said to her.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Martha grumbled as she followed Donna inside the TARDIS.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“At last,” the Doctor said looking around the finished campsite. “We’re done and now let’s get the rucksacks on and head out. We have a planet to explore.”  
  
He grinned at Martha.  
  
“Unless of course you have other questions for me that just can't wait.” He said.  
  
“No, I think I’ll lay off the questions for today.”  
  
“Brilliant, then let’s get going. Now, if memory serves me correctly, there is a spectacular waterfall located a short walk from here. That okay with everyone?”  
  
The three women nodded.  
  
“Then, away we go!”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40466) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40466)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
“Ah, now this is more like it. Hiking through the woods on a nice, sunny day with three cute girls, what more can a 904 year old man ask for?”  
  
He paused when he noticed a little brown lizard crawling up a tree.  
  
“That is a Zenox,” He said to his companions. “It has a very interesting defense mechanism. Watch.”  
  
He touched its back and the Zenox vanished.  
  
“It can turn invisible. Neat, huh?” he said.  
  
“And then it scurries up the tree?” Martha asked.  
  
“Nope, it stays in the same place until the predator passes.” He said. “Here, watch.”  
  
He held his hand up against the tree and slid his finger down the bark. He cupped his hands and walked over to his companions.  
  
“Put your finger through the gap in my hands. You can still feel it.” He said to them.  
  
“Does it bite?” Donna asked.  
  
“No, don’t you think it would have done that by now?”  
  
Donna shrugged. She put her finger in the gap and felt the slimy, invisible body. The other two did the same thing and then the Doctor put the lizard back on the ground beside the tree.  
  
“Fascinating creatures,” he said smiling at them. “Anyway, just wanted to show you that.”  
  
They moved on down the path. As they walked, the Doctor pointed out other animals and plants that he thought might be of interest. After awhile, the path began to slope upwards and they found themselves having to walk through the underbrush and around massive tree roots.  
  
“Hang on, I gotta rest a moment, this path is getting harder to walk on.” Donna said.  
  
The three women stopped and stood by each other. They grabbed their rucksacks and pulled out some bottled water.  
  
“Actually, if you look in there, I did pack a staff along with everything else.” The Doctor said.  
  
The three women looked at him and then looked inside their rucksacks.  
  
“Where? All I see is a little black wooden stick.” Martha said.  
  
“That’s it.”  
  
Martha pulled it out of the rucksack.  
  
“This?” she said.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
Martha stared at it.  
  
“This is a staff? What is this, another bigger on the inside thing?” she said to him.  
  
“Kinda. Press the little button near the top.”  
  
She pressed the small button and gasped when the stick elongated at both ends forming a six-foot staff.  
  
“Very nice,” Martha said setting the end on the ground.  
  
Rose and Donna followed suit and the three of them tamped the ground with their staffs.  
  
“Thanks, this will do quite nicely.” Donna said.  
  
“You’re welcome,” the Doctor said. “And actually, if I might borrow Rose’s staff for a moment, I will demonstrate its other use. You see, you were so worried about the warring tribes that I also put this in your rucksacks as a means of defense. So, not only can you use this on hilly terrain you can also hit someone on the head with it, like so…”  
  
He tapped Rose lightly on the top of the head while he said, “Bink!” He grinned at them.  
  
“See, anyone can do it.” He said.  
  
He paused.  
  
“Course I would advise you to do more than go bink on their heads. Probably more like PLONK or KA-POW or KA-ZAM, something like that. I’m pretty sure if you just go bink, the only thing you’ll do is piss em off and then the last thing you’ll see before you die is your heart beating in front of your face. So, remember, go PLONK, not bink.”  
  
Martha and Donna gave him an odd look. As they resumed walking, they looked at Rose.  
  
“Can I ask you something, Rose?” Donna said to her.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Was he always like this?” she said gesturing to the Doctor. “I mean, when you met him in his last life, did he act this odd?”  
  
“No, actually he was more moody. He didn’t really lighten up until he regenerated.”  
  
“So, you went from a man who was really depressed to one who was really hyper,” Martha said. “That must have been a shock.”  
  
“Um, to be honest, the regeneration thing was more of a shock to me because he never told me he did that,” Rose said. “By the time it happened, he was more lighthearted than he had been when I met him so it didn’t take long to get used to his new self.”  
  
“You were responsible for me lightening up like that, you do know that, don’t you?” the Doctor said glancing back at her. “You brought a lot of light into the darkness that came after the Time War and the destruction of my planet, so when I regenerated, I went from being the moody old codger to the lighthearted clown you see before you.”  
  
“Um, you aren’t always that lighthearted,” Martha said. “I can think of a few times you were anything but.”  
  
“Yeah, me too, and that’s what scared me away the first time he asked me to go with him.”  
  
The Doctor stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
“To this day, I have no idea why I scared you that badly. I am not a scary person. I am a kind, cuddly, jovial mirth maker who goes around the universe bringing sunshine and light to everyone he meets.”  
  
He snickered while Donna and Martha gave him a long, hard stare.  
  
“What about the whole Oncoming Storm name then?” Rose asked him.  
  
“First off, I did not name myself that, the Daleks did. Secondly, the Daleks are wussy pussy wankers; it takes no effort to intimidate them. All you have to do is scream at the top of your lungs and wave your arms around while you chase them. Cowards glide for the hills every time.”  
  
“Then how come you needed the Bad Wolf’s help to defeat the emperor?” Rose asked sweetly. “How come you didn’t just scream at him and wave your arms around and have done with it?”  
  
“I did, you just didn’t see it because the Bad Wolf was possessing you. I just about had the purple bugger begging for mercy when you showed up and ruined it all with your disintegration nonsense.”  
  
He tickled her under the chin when Rose rolled her eyes. He resumed walking and the others followed him. As the hill got steeper, the three women began to rely on their staffs more. But, the Doctor walked on with no trouble at all.  
  
“You don’t need a staff?” Martha finally asked.  
  
The Doctor looked back at her.  
  
“Nah, been climbing on hills and mountains all my life. Growing up, our house was in the mountains of South Gallifrey so that’s why I don’t need a staff to get around.” He said.  
  
Just then, his foot caught on a large root and he stumbled. He quickly righted himself as the three girls giggled.  
  
“I wasn’t paying attention because I was looking back over my shoulder talking to Donna,” He said quickly. “That’s why I did that.”  
  
The three girls gave each other a pointed look as the Doctor turned his head back around and pretended nothing had happened.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
About a half hour later, they finally reached the base of the waterfall. The Doctor took Rose’s hand and all of them walked over until they were in front of it. They stopped and stared silently, admiring its beauty. The Doctor let go of Rose’s hand and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
“It’s so pretty.” Rose murmured.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
“It is, but some things are prettier.” He said.  
  
Rose looked up at him and kissed him. Donna and Martha looked over at them and looked at each other when the two of them began to snog.  
  
“I think we should move downstream a bit.” Donna said.  
  
“Yeah, I bet there are some really interesting things further downstream, like rocks or leaves.” Martha replied.  
  
They went around the couple and quickly walked downstream. They stopped several feet away and watched as the Doctor started to feel underneath Rose’s shirt while he snogged her.  
  
“Okay, further down.” Martha said pointing frantically ahead of them.  
  
The two of them walked until the trees completely obscured the snogging couple. Then, they stopped and looked around. They were now in the middle of the woods and the only sound they could hear was the distant roaring of the waterfall and the chattering of animals in the branches. Both women breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Thank God, I hate when they start doing that in front of us.” Martha said.  
  
“Me too, It's disturbing enough thinking of her snogging an alien without watching it happen right in front of me.” Donna replied.  
  
Martha shrugged.  
  
“At least the guy doesn’t look like E.T.,” she said.  
  
Donna made a face.  
  
“Oi, will you not say that? I don’t want an image of Rose making out with E.T. in my head for the rest of my life.” She said.  
  
She looked around.  
  
“Should we go any further?” she asked Martha.  
  
Martha looked behind her.  
  
“I don’t think it’ll hurt if we go a bit further. I’m sure the two of them will be going at it for about a half hour or so.”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t wanna end up getting lost out here.”  
  
Martha thought. She pointed ahead of her with the tip of her staff.  
  
“Let’s just go straight for a little bit and see if we can find anything. After that, we’ll just turn around and come back; they’re standing right beside the falls so all we have to do is follow the sound of the water if we get confused.” She said.  
  
Donna considered that. She looked back for a moment and then nodded.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, we won’t go far,” she said. “We’ve got our rucksacks and staffs so we’ll be prepared if anything happens.”  
  
The two of them slowly moved off through the trees.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor had never been to Heaven, but he was pretty sure this was what it must be like. The feel of Rose’s body against his and the warmth of her lips coupled with the feel of the mist on his face and the roar of the falls in his ears put him in ecstasy. His hands roamed underneath her shirt touching every inch of her smooth, delicate skin. He felt Rose’s hands in his hair and he moaned into her mouth. If Donna and Martha weren’t around, he would take her right then and---  
  
His eyes widened when he suddenly remembered Donna and Martha were nearby. He quickly pulled away from Rose who let out a disappointed moan. He blushed and looked around sheepishly as she smoothed down her t-shirt and pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
“Um…sorry, guys, Rose and I just got carried away and…”  
  
He looked around when he noticed Martha and Donna were nowhere in sight.  
  
“Donna, Martha?” he said frantically spinning around.  
  
Rose jerked her head around and scanned the surroundings with him.  
  
“MARTHA! DONNA!” she screamed. “WE’RE DONE NOW, YOU CAN COME BACK! MARTHA, DONNA!”  
  
“Save your breath, Rose, I’m sure the waterfall is drowning us out.” The Doctor said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Which means we have to go find them now.”  
  
He looked around for a moment and then pointed downstream.  
  
“I’m willing to bet they followed the stream. Come on, Rose, let’s go find them before something happens.”  
  
He took Rose’s hand and they walked off into the woods.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Watch it, Donna, there’s a huge root here.” Martha said pointing to it with her staff.  
  
“Thanks.” She replied stepping over it.  
  
Martha nodded. They made their way through the woods looking around at the scenery. Occasionally they would stop and look at an animal or admire an odd or beautiful plant, but then they would move on.  
  
“Don’t you think we should turn back now?” Donna asked, looking behind her.  
  
“Um, another five minutes, then we’ll go back.” Martha said. “I just wanna make sure the two of them are completely done.”  
  
They used their staffs to move some of the underbrush and animals out of their way and continued on. They chatted quietly enjoying the peaceful surroundings. They were so busy talking to one another that they didn’t realize they were walking by some people until they heard the startled yells. They spun around and saw a group of women squatting by a berry bush staring up at them with fear and confusion.  
  
“Um, sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya!” Martha said sheepishly. “My friend and I were just talking and---“  
  
She was cut short when the women began trilling loudly. Martha and Donna looked at each other.  
  
“Okay, I have a feeling that isn’t a good sign.” Martha said.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
The two women darted back through the trees, running back towards the waterfall as fast as they could. Both of them tripped and stumbled through the underbrush, trying to stay upright. Suddenly, Donna let out a startled yell. Martha jerked her head around and noticed a long thorn sticking out of the side of her neck.  
  
“What the bloody hell was…”  
  
Donna trailed off. Her eyes closed and Martha yelled as she passed out.  
  
“Donna!” she screamed.  
  
She gasped when something hit her neck. She had just enough time to pull the thorn out before she lost consciousness.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor stopped short.  
  
“Did you hear that?” he asked Rose.  
  
“Yeah, I heard Martha yell for Donna.”  
  
They looked at one another and then sprinted through the woods frantically trying to locate their friends.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40989) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=40989)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Doctor and Rose ran through the woods trying to reach Martha and Donna before something happened to them. The Doctor was already beating himself up inside. If he hadn’t stopped to snog Rose, they would have never wandered off and gotten in trouble. If anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself.  
  
He and Rose held their staffs across their bodies ready at a moment’s notice to fight anyone who might try to attack them. Rose tried to keep up with the Doctor, but it was hard to run through the underbrush and keep upright while holding a staff in front of her and toting a rucksack on her back. A couple of times she stumbled and the Doctor quickly righted her before she fell.  
  
After about twenty minutes, they reached a huge clearing and the Doctor and Rose stopped and looked around them. The Doctor cursed when he didn’t see any trace of his two companions.  
  
“Bollocks!” he muttered.  
  
“Maybe we went the wrong way.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head.  
  
“No, they came this way, I’m sure of it.” He said. “And if anyone has hurt them…”  
  
He took Rose’s hand and the two of them walked around the clearing searching for any clues. They were walking by a clump of berry bushes when the Doctor suddenly stopped and bent down. Rose watched as he ran his hands through the twigs and leaves and examined the berries that were lying on the ground. She squatted down beside him.  
  
“Find something?” she asked.  
  
“These berries were picked by someone,” he said picking up a few from the ground. “See, some of them are still attached to the broken twigs.”  
  
He pointed behind him.  
  
“And you can see a trail of berries leading away from the bushes.” He said. “Whoever was here left in a hurry and dropped berries behind them.”  
  
He stood up and followed the berries. He walked a couple of paces and then squatted down. He looked back at Rose.  
  
“Footprint,” He said pointing to it. “The dirt is soft here so it’s very well defined. And whoever made it was barefoot so it’s not Donna or Martha.”  
  
Rose came over and examined it with him. The Doctor stood up and looked off to his right.  
  
“Some of the underbrush has been disturbed too. Whoever was running went that way through the woods.” He said pointing  
  
“So, you think they took Martha and Donna then?”  
  
“I don’t know, but it’s worth a look,” He replied. “Come on.”  
  
He took her hand and they walked off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Donna groaned. Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
  
“Oh Christ, feels like a lorry just ran over me,” She muttered. “What the hell happened?”  
  
She tried to move, but couldn’t get her arms or legs to work. It took a moment for her to register that she was tied up. She groaned and flopped her head back down on the dirt floor. Having nothing else to do, she scanned her surroundings. She was lying by herself in a domed hut that looked like it was made out of dried grass and mud. She looked all around her and noticed that there was a wooden support pole in the center of the structure, but other than that, it was bare.  
  
“Martha,” she muttered. “Oh God, I hope she’s alright.”  
  
She rolled over onto her side trying to sit herself up. But after a few moments, she gave up and cursed softly.  
  
“Damn, I hope the Doctor heard us.” She muttered to herself. “I don’t fancy being tied up until someone kills us.”  
  
She looked over and noticed that there was a woven blanket covering the door. Donna stared at it for a moment and then rolled herself onto her stomach. Grunting, she slowly managed to get herself onto her knees and breathed a sigh of relief. The only problem was her legs were tied together tightly and her arms were secured behind her back. So, even though she had gotten herself up, she still couldn’t crawl over to the door.  
  
“I’m not lying face down in the dirt though; I guess that’s something to be proud of.” She muttered.  
  
She sat and listened to the activity going on outside the hut. She could hear men and women’s voices and children laughing and playing. Every once in awhile, she could see someone’s feet as they walked past the hut and she would stiffen thinking they were coming inside, but they would keep on going and Donna would relax again. As she knelt there, she suddenly heard her stomach rumbling and realized she was hungry. For a moment, she wondered if her captors were going to feed her and then decided there were more important things to think about than food.  
  
Finally, after about twenty minutes, the blanket was pulled back and a tall, imposing man stepped inside. Donna gulped as she looked up at him. He looked like he was in his early twenties and was dressed only in a loincloth. Most of his light brown skin was tattooed with intricate, black swirls and patterns, including his face, which was covered completely and gave him a sinister appearance. His nose was pierced with a small, thin sliver of bone that ran directly through the septum. He also had large bone discs through both his earlobes and a little bone plug just underneath his lower lip. His head was completely shaved except for a long sliver of jet-black hair that hung from the back of his head down to his shoulder blades. He carried a spear in his right hand that was adorned with feathers and scalps. Donna knew instantly that this was a man you wouldn’t want to mess with under any circumstances. He glared down at her and she quickly tried to hide the fear she felt inside.  
  
“Who is this ugly, pale one who dares to disturb our women?” He said to himself.  
  
Donna bit back the urge to say something about being ugly and forced a smile onto her face. She had seen the Doctor try this technique numerous times and she figured if it was good enough for him…  
  
“Hi, my name is Donna,” she said as sweetly as she could. “Who are you?”  
  
The man was visibly shaken and he went back a couple of steps as he stared at her in shock.  
  
“How do you know our language, pale one?” he asked in disbelief. “Only Wacona are taught it. How does an outsider know how to speak with Waconas?”  
  
Donna groaned softly. She had always taken for granted that the TARDIS translated everything into English for her, so she often forgot that whatever she was saying was translated into the other person’s language for them. The fact that he now had a hostile look on his face made her regret opening her mouth. She knew she had to think up something fast before she was skewered.  
  
“I…uh…was abducted from my home as a child and lived in another village as a…slave. I learned to speak the language that way.”  
  
The man stared at her suspiciously.  
  
“What is the name of this village? What Wacona would dare to teach a filthy slave the sacred words?” the man demanded. “Whoever allowed you to learn our language must die for such an insult!”  
  
“Oh bollocks, now I’ve just dug myself an even deeper hole.” Donna muttered to herself.  
  
She racked her brain trying to think of something that wouldn’t lead to her being buried six feet under. Suddenly, she gasped as the warrior, who had been regarding her silently, lunged forward and got in her face.  
  
“Where did you come from? I have never seen anyone with skin or hair like yours. Where did Wacona warriors abduct you?”  
  
She gulped as the man’s ebony eyes bored into hers. She honestly didn’t know what to say. She guessed that these people were extremely primitive and had probably never been into space and traveled to other planets so she didn’t think they would have a concept of people journeying here and landing in ships. She also had no idea what the layout of the land was apart from where they had hiked, so she couldn’t be sure if there were other villages around this one and where they might be and for that matter, their names if they had them. She was hesitant to say anything more especially since the man was agitated enough now and she wished to God the Doctor would suddenly burst through the door and rescue her before he ran his spear through her heart. And judging from the way he was tightening his grip on the shaft, she figured that was a very real possibility.  
  
“I command you to speak, slave, and tell me where you are from or I will kill you!” he snarled.  
  
Donna’s breathing quickened knowing she was probably only seconds away from death. And unlike Jack, there would be no coming back for her. She figured if she was going to die, she might as well go down fighting and she started to lean back intending to head butt the man.  
  
Just then, the blanket was pulled aside and an elderly man came inside holding a wooden bowl. He was slightly shorter than the warrior. He had a full head of white hair that was parted in the middle and flowed down the sides of his face to his shoulders. He was also tattooed and pierced, but he was wearing a long skin robe and the tattoos on his face had faded with the passage of time so he was not as scary looking as the young warrior was. He sighed angrily when he saw what was going on.  
  
“Nanok, leave her be.” He said to the warrior.  
  
Nanok spun around and leapt to his feet.  
  
“But, Gelik, she knows the Wacona language!” he said gesturing back to her. “She claims she was a slave in another Wacona village but she won’t say where. We must torture her to find out the name of her master so he can be put to death and then she must be put to death along with him.”  
  
Gelik held up his hand.  
  
“I said leave her be. I will handle this, Nanok. Go out and hunt. The village needs food.”  
  
“But, Gelik…”  
  
“Nanok," he said sternly. "do not make me tell you again. You have responsibilities to this village that must be fulfilled. I will see to the captive. Now go!”  
  
Nanok looked back at Donna and glared at her before he jerked the blanket back and stomped out the door. Gelik sighed and shook his head.  
  
“I am sorry,” he said to Donna. “Nanok is a hothead which is a desirable trait for a warrior; unfortunately he does not know how to control his temper when he is back in the village among his people.”  
  
He knelt down beside Donna and held the bowl up to her lips. Donna jerked her head away and Gelik chuckled.  
  
“It is only broth,” he said gently. “I suspect you are hungry after your ordeal.”  
  
Donna stared suspiciously at the green colored broth in the bowl, but knowing she didn’t have much of a choice at the moment, nodded and let him put the bowl to her lips. The hot broth tasted good and she drank it hungrily as Gelik watched her quietly. When she finished, he took the bowl away and looked inside it.  
  
“You must have been hungry.” He said to her.  
  
He smiled warmly, but Donna kept quiet not wanting to speak and make things worse for herself. Gelik seemed to understand her silence because his smile widened.  
  
“Do not be afraid to speak, pale one,” he said. “I will not kill you for speaking our language.”  
  
Donna still was hesitant, but the old man nodded encouragingly and since she couldn’t see any weapons on him, she decided that it was alright to talk to him.  
  
“Where is my friend?” she asked him.  
  
Gelik frowned, confused, and then his eyes widened.  
  
“Oh! Yes, there were two of you, weren’t there? I’m sorry, I am very old now and sometimes my thoughts wander off into the woods and leave me far behind,” He said winking at her. “She is safe, she is being held in another hut. In fact, I am glad you said something. I must go after I tend to you and make sure she has been fed.”  
  
Donna breathed a sigh of relief. At least Martha was safe. Now if only the Doctor and Rose would get here and free them…  
  
Gelik put his fingers on the side of her neck and leaned in.  
  
“I cannot see the thorn mark anymore, which is good. The sleeping potion seems to have worn off completely too.” he muttered to himself.  
  
He settled back on his haunches and smiled at her.  
  
“So, pale one with hair the color of blood, where do you really come from?” he asked her. “There are no villages close to this one and no Wacona would own a pale woman slave without it being common knowledge among the rest of us. So, come now, tell old Gelik where you live.”  
  
Donna hesitated and Gelik chuckled.  
  
“Do not think that you will say something that is so bizarre that I will not believe you,” he said. “As an shaman, I have seen many unbelievable things in my life, not to mention I know that our enemies, the Quinok, have pale skinned gods.”  
  
His eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
“Is that what you are, pale one? A Quinok goddess?” he said. “You certainly are beautiful enough to be one.”  
  
He chuckled when Donna blushed.  
  
“Why does your blood turn hot at that? I know that I am nearly ready to cross over into the Land of Dreams, but that does not mean I cannot admire a beautiful woman when I see one. I am not dead yet, you know.”  
  
Donna laughed at that and relaxed her body. She liked Gelik. He seemed to be a sweet old man, so unlike the brash, young warrior that had threatened her earlier. She only hoped that being a shaman gave him enough influence in the village that he could prevent her and Martha from being killed. She had a feeling his kind treatment of her was the exception, rather than the rule. Taking advantage of the fact that he was being so nice to her, she decided to request something.  
  
“Um…would it be possible for me to see my friend? I just want to know if she’s alright.” She said gently.  
  
Gelik considered that for a moment.  
  
“It is up to our chief, Romula, but I will certainly ask him. Just give me your word that you will not try to escape if I do this for you.”  
  
“I promise, I just want to make sure she is alright.” Donna said.  
  
Which was the truth. She wasn’t as concerned with escape at the moment as she was with making sure Martha hadn’t been harmed in any way. The escape plans could come later if the Doctor hadn’t found them by then.  
  
Gelik nodded and picked up the bowl.  
  
“Then, I will go and ask after I have tended to…um, do you have names?”  
  
“I'm Donna and she is Martha.”  
  
Gelik nodded.  
  
“Then, Donna, I will go feed Martha and then afterwards I will speak to Romula and see if he will let you see her. I cannot guarantee he will let you, but I will do my best to convince him.”  
  
“Thank you so much, I appreciate it.”  
  
He smiled and patted her knee. He stood up.  
  
“Just so you know, there are guards standing right outside this hut, so don’t think that just because there is only a blanket covering the door that you can just get free and run away. I would advise against it, actually, because most of our warriors are as hot headed as Nanok and they would not hesitate to kill you on sight.”  
  
Donna figured as much, but she nodded and thanked him. Gelik smiled at her, pulled back the blanket, stepped outside and left her alone once more.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=41530) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=41530)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Doctor and Rose made their way through the dense forest in search of their companions. With each passing minute, his worry increased along with his guilt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Rose.  
  
“Doctor, please don’t blame yourself,” Rose said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“I can’t help it, I love all of you, and I made a vow to look after you and protect you from harm just as I’ve always done with all my companions. Even if your mother hadn’t made me promise her, I still would have kept an eye on you because I’m the one that asked you to come and all of you are my responsibility. So when someone goes missing, I take it hard because I feel like I’ve slacked off in my duties.”  
  
Rose ran her hand through his hair and he smiled at her. She could understand his reasoning, but just the same, she wished he wouldn’t be so hard on himself. It amazed her he didn’t get sick from all the worrying he did. She supposed it was because of his alien physiology. If that was the case, it was a good thing he had it. Otherwise, he would have gone through all thirteen incarnations in a hundred years or so.  
  
They came upon a dense part of the forest and the Doctor helped Rose to navigate through the trees and thick underbrush. The canopy of leaves above them blocked out the sun making the woods look sinister and uninviting. The moss and ferns at their feet were thick and Rose was terrified that some poisonous creature was lurking in the dense vegetation ready to deliver a death-dealing bite. She said as much to the Doctor and he reassured her that she would be alright, but she still poked at the vegetation in front of her with her staff just in case.  
  
High above them in the treetops, two Quinok warriors followed the two strangers, staring at them angrily as they neared their village. They leapt nimbly from limb to limb taking care not to announce their presence to the oddly dressed intruders as they prepared to ambush them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After another twenty minutes, they noticed a clearing through the trees up ahead and the Doctor could smell smoke and made out a couple of wooden huts. He tugged on Rose’s arm and brought her to a stop.  
  
“Village up ahead,” he whispered to her. “We must be cautious. We need to try to sneak in and see if Donna and Martha are there without alerting the villagers.”  
  
They gasped when they heard a thud behind them. They spun around and saw two tattooed warriors thrusting spears in their faces.  
  
“Or we can surrender and walk into the village that way,” the Doctor as he and Rose put up their hands.  
  
Rose frowned when she noticed the warriors weren’t moving. Instead, they were standing there staring at them intently with odd looks on their faces. Their eyes settled on her and she could see a hint of fear in their eyes.  
  
“Shizara,” one of them whispered.  
  
Rose glanced at the Doctor wondering if he knew what that meant. The Doctor, understanding her silent query, shrugged.  
  
One warrior looked at the other.  
  
“Go get Baor and Hatarok,” he said. “I will guard these two.”  
  
The warrior nodded and hurried into the village while the man kept his spear aimed at the intruder’s chests.  
  
“Bringing out the welcoming committee for us?” the Doctor asked. “Did you do the same thing for Donna and Martha?”  
  
The Doctor noticed the warrior’s confusion.  
  
“Donna and Martha, two women, one had red hair and the other dark hair, one had pale skin like us and the other had brown skin, you know what I’m talking about?”  
  
He noticed the man seemed even more confused now. He groaned softly when he suddenly realized why.  
  
“Oh Rassilon,” he said to Rose. “I have a feeling that Donna and Martha aren’t even here.”  
  
“Great and I suppose we’re gonna get skewered now,” Rose said staring at the spear.  
  
“Just leave it to me, I’ll talk our way out of it like I always do,” the Doctor whispered. “Just keep calm.”  
  
They looked around when two men approached. One man looked to be in his early thirties and was wearing a skin robe decorated with picture glyphs and symbols. The other man was elderly and wearing an undecorated skin robe. Both men paused and stared at the strangers. The younger man had a look of shock on his face, but the elderly man didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, he was smiling warmly at them.  
  
Oblan and I were following these two, Baor,” the warrior said to the younger man. “We were up in the trees and we couldn’t get a good look at them since they were in shadow, but look at them. Look at their skin. You don’t think?”  
  
The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.  
  
“Don’t think what?” Rose muttered.  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Baor shoved his spear in his face. He quickly closed it. Baor stepped closer and regarded him silently.  
  
“Who are you?” he finally said.  
  
The Doctor smiled at him.  
  
“I’m the Doctor, hello!” he said cheerfully.  
  
“The Doctor, I have not heard that name before and we know all the gods in the pantheon.”  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
  
“God?” he said. “Oh, you think I’m a god?”  
  
“Great, just what his ego needs, more stroking,” Rose muttered to herself.  
  
“Well, what else would you be with skin like that?” Baor said pointing at him. “Only the gods possess pale skin. But we do not know a god called the Doctor, so where do you come from?”  
  
“Well, I’m from another species’s pantheon, I often come round to visit with your gods and have a pint or two. We kick back on our cloud chairs and swap stories about those crazy mortals we watch over, it’s great fun.”  
  
Baor gave him a long, hard stare while the Doctor gave him a cheerful grin.  
  
“I wasn’t aware there were other pale gods out there. Our enemies, the Wacona, do not have any with pale skin. All of their gods are blue skinned.”  
  
“Weeeeell, you and the Wacona aren’t the only people around,” the Doctor said shrugging. “There are many races scattered all over the universe and just as many gods to watch over them. You weren’t aware of that since you don’t have the means to leave the planet and take a look for yourselves.”  
  
Baor was now completely confused. He looked over at Hatarok.  
  
“Perhaps you are better able to converse with these gods. I do not understand his strange words.” He said to him.  
  
He stepped back as Hatarok stepped forward.  
  
“Greetings, Doctor,” he said smiling at him.  
  
He looked at Rose and bowed reverently.  
  
“Greetings, great Shizara,” he said as Baor and the other warrior bowed with him.  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Apparently you look like one of their gods,” he whispered to her.  
  
“Great Shizara, you honor us with your presence,” Hatarok said.  
  
“Um, thanks, I guess, but I’m not who you think I am, my name is Rose and---“  
  
“Is it true, great Shizara,” Baor interrupted. “that you have come to save us from the Wacona and put an end to the bloodshed at last?”  
  
Rose stared at him.  
  
“Um, no, the Doctor and I were looking for our friends. They’re lost in the woods or they’ve been taken and---“  
  
“The pale skinned woman with hair the color of blood and the dark woman?” Hatarok said.  
  
Rose was taken aback as the Doctor narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“Yes, you know them?” she said.  
  
“Of course I know them, great Shizara, you showed them and the Doctor to me in a vision, don’t you remember?”  
  
“I…did?”  
  
“Yes, I was in the woods begging for the gods to help us after the latest raid by the Wacona and your furry emissary from the spirit world brought you to me and you showed me a vision of you and the other gods emerging from a tiny blue hut and defeating the Wacona once and for all!”  
  
Rose’s mouth fell open.  
  
“Tiny blue hut? You know about the TARDIS?” she said.  
  
“Oh Rassilon,” the Doctor said glancing behind him. “Why do I suddenly have a horrible feeling a bunch of half naked tattooed tribesmen are in my tent getting mud and dirt all over my expensive Venusian marble floor?”  
  
“Of course I know about it, great Shizara,” Hatarok said chuckling. “You were the one who showed me. You showed me a vision of the Wacona warriors lying dead all over the woods and said that you had come to make things right. I have been awaiting your arrival ever since. You will lead our warriors into battle and wipe out the Wacona once and for all.”  
  
“Whoa, wait a minute, I’m not leading anybody!” Rose said throwing up her hands. “The Doctor and I are looking for our friends. All we want to do is find them and get back to our…little blue hut. We don’t want to fight anyone.”  
  
“Then why did you bring a message to me the other day if you were not intending to carry out your promises?” Hatarok asked.  
  
“Um, I’m sorry, but I never brought any vision or message to you. I’ve never met you before now.”  
  
“But it was you I saw,” Hatarok said firmly. “Your furry emissary came to me and changed into you. Then, you showed me our victory and said that you would come to make things right. You are Shizara.”  
  
Rose blinked.  
  
“Wait, you saw a furry thing change into me?” she said confused.  
  
“Yes. I had no name for it since I have never seen anything like it before, but there are many beings that reside in the Land of Dreams that are not found here.”  
  
“Furry thing,” Rose muttered.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
“Um, can…can you describe this furry thing?” she asked him.  
  
Hatarok frowned.  
  
“You do not know what your emissary looks like?”  
  
“Just…humor me, alright?” Rose said.  
  
Hatarok bowed his head briefly and smiled at her.  
  
“The furry creature was as white as the snow. It walked on four legs and had eyes that glowed like the sun.”  
  
Rose staggered back as the Doctor glanced up at the sky and groaned.  
  
“The…Bad Wolf. You saw the Bad Wolf?” she stuttered out.  
  
Hatarok glanced at Baor.  
  
“If that is the name of your emissary, then yes, I saw it,” He said.  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Apparently the Bad Wolf is finding things for us to do so we won’t get bored,” he said.  
  
“Doctor, we can’t…I can’t lead people into battle. He couldn’t have seen us. It has to be a coincidence!” Rose protested.  
  
“Then it’s one hell of a coincidence because he just described Donna, Martha, the TARDIS, and the Bad Wolf.”  
  
“But, I can’t do this!”  
  
The Doctor held up his hand.  
  
“Just calm down. We’ll work this all out, alright? For the moment, we need to focus on finding Donna and Martha. That’s our first priority.”  
  
Rose nodded. They looked over at Baor and Hatarok.  
  
“I’m not sure about the whole leading you into battle thing, but we need help to find our friends. They are lost in the woods or have been taken. Do you know where they might have gone?”  
  
Hatarok stepped forward.  
  
“I can help you, Doctor, if you will let me enter the spirit world, I can implore the spirits to show me where they are.”  
  
The Doctor nodded and smiled.  
  
“I would appreciate that, thanks.” He said.  
  
Hatarok bowed.  
  
“Then wait here and I will get what I need to bring about a vision,” he said.  
  
He bowed again and turned to Baor.  
  
“They are not a threat to us; neither you nor Yulanis needs to watch them.”  
  
Baor nodded. He nodded to Yulanis who nodded back and walked around them into the village. Baor watched him leave and then turned to the Doctor and Rose.  
  
“I hope that you will reconsider and help us, we need your aid now more than ever.”  
  
Without another word, he turned and walked into the village leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=42832) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=42832)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Doctor and Rose waited on the outskirts of the village for Hatarok to return. While they waited, they watched as other villagers crept up, stared at them for a moment in awe, and then hurried back into the village. It happened so often that the Doctor began to greet the ones who came to look at them.  
  
Finally, Hatarok appeared carrying a small leather pouch.  
  
“This way, honored guests,” he said, to them.  
  
The Doctor took Rose’s hand and followed him into the woods.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A half an hour later, they reached the clearing, and Hatarok held up his hand.  
  
“Wait here, please; I need space to perform the rituals.”  
  
The Doctor and Rose nodded. The Doctor leaned up against a tree, while Hatarok moved around the clearing looking for a suitable spot.  
  
“Do you think this is gonna work?” Rose asked him.  
  
“I don’t know, but at this point we have nothing to lose,” the Doctor replied.  
  
They watched, as Hatarok draw a circle in the dirt.  
  
“I just hope while we stand here and wait for him to make contact with the spirit world, something won’t happen to Martha and Donna,” he added.  
  
They watched him settle himself in the center of the circle and put something in his mouth. He began to chant softly and rock back and forth, while the Doctor sighed impatiently.  
  
“Come on, come on,” he muttered.  
  
Hatarok stopped chanting and opened his eyes. Both of them noticed the glassy look on his face.  
  
“Doctor, are you sure he’s alright?” Rose asked.  
  
“I guess so, he’s probably done this before, so I’m guessing he’s okay,” the Doctor said, shrugging.  
  
They watched, as he turned his head and looked off to his left.  
  
“Greetings, spirit brother, “they heard him say in a slightly slurred voice. “ I am looking for two goddesses, a pale one with hair the color of blood, and a dark skinned one. Do you know where they might be?”  
  
He fell silent, and both of them assumed he was listening to the response. The Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“Hope this spirit brother knows where Martha and Donna are at,” he said, to her.  
  
“So, they are among the Wacona then?” Hatarok finally said. “Are they alright?”  
  
The Doctor cursed under his breath. He hated this. He hated being out of the loop especially when people he cared about were in danger and needed his help. Hatarok listened for a few minutes and bowed his head.  
  
“Thank you my brother,” he said, to the air.  
  
The Doctor glanced at Rose while Hatarok chanted in a singsong voice. This went on for another few minutes before he finally fell silent, raised himself from the ground, gathered up his things, and destroyed the circle with his tree branch. The Doctor leaned back up when Hatarok came over to them.  
  
“Your fellow goddesses are alive. They are with our enemies the Wacona,” he informed them. “They are unharmed at the moment, but Wacona do not worship them, so I am not sure what they will do with them.”  
  
“Where is their village?” the Doctor said.  
  
“It is a day’s journey from here in that direction,” Hatarok said, pointing off to his right.  
  
“Great, thanks for all your help!” the Doctor replied.  
  
They stared to move away, but Hatarok stepped in front of them.  
  
“Wait, Shizara, once you are done rescuing your fellow goddesses, you will return to us, won’t you?” he asked her.  
  
Rose looked helplessly at the Doctor. The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Look Hatarok, I’m going to come clean with you. Rose and I are not gods, and neither are Martha and Donna. We are all mortals.”  
  
Hatarok stared at him, confused.  
  
“But, she came to me and showed me a vision of all of you,” he said, pointing to Rose.  
  
“Yes, well, there is an…entity within Rose that protects her named the Bad Wolf, and she is the one that came to you, not Rose. The Bad Wolf is a guardian of the universe, so I guess she could be considered a goddess, but Rose is not. Rose is a human girl, as are Martha and Donna, and I’m a Time Lord. I realize that in your culture, pale skin is considered a sigh of godhood, but there are other species in the universe besides yourselves, and some of them have pale skin. It doesn’t mean they are divine, it’s just the way they are made.”  
  
“Then why did this…Bad Wolf come to me if you did not intend to stay and help us fight?”  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Because I think the Bad Wolf does what my ship does and that’s find places for us to go where we can help out.”  
  
“Then you will help us,” Hatarok said, smiling.  
  
The Doctor stared at him for a moment, glanced over at Rose, and looked back at him.  
  
“Could you…excuse us for a moment, please?” the Doctor said, to him. “I need to have a private conversation.”  
  
“Of course, Doctor,” Hatarok said, smiling.  
  
“Great, just wait here, we won’t go far. I just need to get this whole thing sorted out.”  
  
He took Rose’s hand and guided her back into the woods.  
  
“Doctor, where are we going?” Rose asked as he led her farther into the woods.  
  
“To have a private chat with the Bad Wolf,” he said.  
  
Rose frowned.  
  
“You think she’ll show up?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I sincerely hope so because I have a couple of things to say to her,” he said.  
  
Suddenly, Rose stopped. The Doctor turned and saw her eyes were glowing with the ethereal light.  
  
“What do you wish to speak to me about, my Doctor?” the Bad Wolf said.  
  
“First off, thanks so much for appearing, I appreciate it,” the Doctor replied. “Secondly, I need to have a word with you about this whole situation, namely the fact that you took it upon yourself to enlist Rose to lead a war of some kind.”  
  
The Bad Wolf frowned.  
  
“You do not think Rose is capable of leading a battle?” she asked.  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure she can do that. What I’m upset about, is you apparently went off and volunteered her services without consulting her first.”  
  
“I have never consulted her on anything,” the Bad Wolf said matter-of-factly. “She was born to fight evil and tyranny in the universe, and so I must lead her where she’ll be of most use. The Wacona are terrorizing the Quinok, and if it is not stopped, they will be wiped out, and the survivors will be sold into slavery. I am one of the guardians of good in the universe, so whenever I see evil and injustice, I feel compelled to fight it and end it, so darkness does not prevail. Rose was chosen at birth for this very purpose, so I will put her where she is needed.”  
  
“Then she is nothing more than your slave,” the Doctor said angrily. “She has no real say in anything; she’s basically just cannon fodder that you can send wherever you please, and you justify it by saying that it is her destiny to do this.”  
  
“Every being that exists has a destiny to fulfill, Doctor, whether it is for good or for bad. Everyone has a purpose in life and that includes you.”  
  
“Yes, but I chose to do this!”  
  
“Did you really?” the Bad Wolf said smiling. “Are you sure that you were not also chosen at your birth to fight the darkness and that you are little more than a slave yourself because you are fulfilling the destiny laid out for you? Have you never wondered why you despise the “domestic life” so much, and why you were so disgusted at your people’s laziness and their willingness to sit back and do nothing to stop injustice? Have you ever stopped to wonder just why you cannot sit still in one place for very long? Why you kept pressuring Rose to leave whenever she visited her mother? Did you never consider the possibility that there was something inside of you that was controlling you and compelling you to go out into the universe and make a difference? If Rose is a slave, then you are as well, because you are being led by forces greater than yourself to combat the evil that exists around you.”  
  
The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“I guess I can see your point, it’s just that…just that…”  
  
“You fear that Rose will be taken from you again,” the Bad Wolf finished for him.  
  
The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded. The Bad Wolf smiled sympathetically and put his hand against his cheek.  
  
“My dear Doctor, know this. What happened to you that day at Canary Wharf was not an accident. It was preordained that Rose would be separated from you for a time.”  
  
“Why? What was the purpose in it except to cause us both needless pain?”  
  
“Ah, my beloved Doctor, there is growth in the midst of pain, both mental growth and spiritual growth, and there are always lessons to be learned. Pain is never needless. You needed to be apart from her because you needed to learn how to let go of your pent up emotions and learn how to express them in a more healthy way. Your grieving for her, and the pain you felt caused you to weep, which healed another part of you that had been devastated by the Time War. That is also part of why you were pressured by the Family until you were finally forced to become human. That was allowed, so that you would become more emotionally free, something you have a problem doing when your logical Time Lord brain is in control. You also needed the experience of being human to help you further identify and empathize with the human race since they are under your special protection. As for Rose, she needed the separation to become more self reliant and learn that she could take care of herself and do things on her own that she thought she couldn’t do without your help. She went from living with her mother to being with you, so she never really experienced what it was like to be on her own. That is what she learned during her time in the other universe. When all these lessons were learned, you were brought back together. That is why the separation was allowed to happen. In addition to your time of learning, you also needed to find Donna and Martha because it was time for them to fulfill their destinies, and you never would have invited them to travel with you if Rose had been at your side. So you see, my dear Doctor, everything happened exactly like it was supposed to.”  
  
“So, you’re saying that what happened at Canary Wharf won’t happen again? We won’t be separated like we were before?” the Doctor asked her, desperately.  
  
“You may be separated sometimes, but never permanently,” the Bad Wolf said. “She was destined to be with you, which is why a way was made for her to return to your side. All things have a purpose, Doctor, whether you believe that or not. And, that includes being here. It is time for the bloodshed to end between these two tribes; it has gone on long enough. Both sides have spun out of control and violence is being met with violence, enslavement with enslavement. It must stop.”  
  
“Then why are the Waconas being targeted if both sides do it?” the Doctor said.  
  
“Because they are the ones who instigated it, and they commit far more atrocities than the Quinok do,” the Bad Wolf said. “The Quinok are a peaceful race, the only reason they have resorted to brutality is because the Wacona will not back down. They do it because they are a simple people and do not know how to end this any other way. They think that if they kill and enslave, the Wacona will eventually become sick of fighting and leave them alone, but it has only beget more violence, and now the only way out is to fight the Wacona and beat them so soundly that they will be forced to call for peace between the tribes.”  
  
“And Rose must be the one to lead this…battle.”  
  
“Yes, because the Quinok see her as a goddess, she will be the one who will rally them and encourage them to fight for their freedom.”  
  
She gave him an amused smile.  
  
“You speak as though you will be sitting on the sidelines,” she said. “Rose may be the one leading the battle, but that does not mean you will not be at her side helping her. She is not alone in this, you know. She will have you, and Martha, and Donna at her side.”  
  
“Martha and Donna, are they alright?” the Doctor said, desperately.  
  
The Bad Wolf smiled and put her hand against his face.  
  
“They are safe for now, my Doctor; they are where Hatarok said they were, in the Wacona village.”  
  
The Doctor frowned.  
  
“You mean that really worked? He really did see someone who told him where they were?”  
  
The Bad Wolf chuckled.  
  
“Oh, he may have seen a certain someone in disguise,” she said.  
  
The Doctor’s eyes widened in understanding.  
  
“I told him where they are, and they are being looked after…for now. But it is up to you and Rose to rescue them.”  
  
She smiled.  
  
“And while you have been standing here whining and complaining to me, precious seconds have been lost.” she said, winking.  
  
She laid her hand against his cheek when she saw the color draining from his face.  
  
“Do not worry, my Doctor, their shaman is looking after them for the moment and keeping them safe, but he cannot hold off the warriors forever. I will do all I can to keep them alive, but the Wacona are planning to sacrifice them, so you and Rose must hurry.”  
  
She smiled when the Doctor shut his eyes in anguish.  
  
“My dearest Doctor, so worried for the ones he loves, and so willing to put their safety above his own. That is why you were chosen to live this life of service to the universe, because you care for others more than you care for yourself. Now, if there is nothing further to be said, I will recede back into Rose’s mind and let you both get on with the rescue. Good luck, my noble warrior, I will be with you and your companions always.”  
  
The Doctor watched, as the Bad Wolf closed her eyes. Rose slowly opened them and looked around confused.  
  
“What'd we stop for?” she asked. “I thought you were wanting to talk to the Bad…”  
  
She trailed off when a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
“Oh, she did talk to you, what did she say?”  
  
“I’ll explain on the way to the Wacona’s village, Rose, but we need to go now before it’s too late for Martha and Donna. Come on, we gotta tell Hatarok we’re going, and then get to the village as fast as we can!”  
  
Rose took his hand and both of them ran back towards Hatarok.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=44540) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=44540)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Martha let out a frustrated growl, as she tried for the fiftieth time to wriggle out of the ropes around her wrists. She had no idea where she was, or if Donna was alright. All she had seen so far was the hut that served as her prison. An animal skin covered the door preventing her from seeing out, and she was lying on the dirt floor, bound hand and foot. It had been about a half hour since she had woken up, and so far, no one had come in to tell her where she was, or what they planned to do with her. Whatever it was, she knew it couldn’t be good.  
  
She raised her head when the skin was pushed aside, and an elderly man entered. Martha steeled herself for what he was going to do to her, but, he merely sat a wooden bowl filled with water down beside her, and helped her to sit up.  
  
“Greetings, child, my name is Gelik,” he said, smiling. “I already know your name. Your friend, Donna, told me.”  
  
“Donna? Is she alright?”  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when Gelik nodded.  
  
“I saw to her needs, and now, I will see to yours,” he said. “I assume you must be thirsty.”  
  
Martha nodded. Gelik put the bowl to her lips, and she gulped down the cool liquid.  
  
“Easy, little one. You will make yourself sick,” Gelik teased.  
  
Martha finished, and he sat the bowl down beside her.  
  
“Now, do you need to relieve yourself?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Martha was hoping he would lead her outside, so she could slip away and find the Doctor. However, that hope dwindled to nothing, when Gelik reached outside the door, brought in a small clay pot, and a piece of hide.  
  
“You can use this, Martha.”  
  
Martha forced a polite smile on her face.  
  
“Thanks,” she said, trying to hold her temper.  
  
After all, he was being nice to her. At least, that was a start. She hoped that meant he might help her and Donna get away. She didn’t resist while Gelik untied the ropes around her ankles, pulled down her pants, and helped her squat over the bowl. Martha sighed when she began to urinate in it. The pressure on her bladder had been excruciating. She thanked God the man had been kind enough to think of doing it. She cleared her throat, trying to be delicate with her next request.  
  
“Um…would it be too much trouble if I could see Donna?” she asked him.  
  
Gelik considered that, as he wiped her with the piece of hide.  
  
“I do not know if I can,” he said.  
  
“What do you mean? You’re the one in charge, aren’t ya?”  
  
Gelik shook his head.  
  
“I have been permitted to see to yours and Donna’s needs, but I am not the one who is in charge. The chief, Romula, is the one who decides what is to become of you.”  
  
“And what do you think will happen to us, then?”  
  
Gelik let out a sad sigh.  
  
“Most likely, you and your friend shall be sacrificed to the gods.”  
  
Martha’s eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
“But…but, you can’t let that happen,” she blurted out. “You can’t let Donna and me die. Surely, you know that’s wrong. You have to set us free.”  
  
“I am sorry, my child, that is not my decision.”  
  
“But, we’ve done nothing to you, any of you,” Martha protested. “Please, you have to go talk to Romula and ask him to let us go. Please, make him understand that we’re innocent. We’re not enemies, but, I guarantee you that there is a man that we travel with, that will quickly become your enemy if you do something to us. Please, can you just talk to him?”  
  
Gelik gave her a sad smile.  
  
“I will try, Martha, but I cannot guarantee that Romula will listen. A Wacona raids for a living, and what we take we either give as a sacrifice to the gods, or turn into a slave.”  
  
“But, that’s wrong. We’ve done nothing to deserve this.”  
  
“I know that, my child, but you cannot change the minds of Wacona warriors so easily. They see you and Donna as trophies, to be disposed of as they see fit.”  
  
“Then, why don’t you think the same?”  
  
Gelik smiled.  
  
“It was ordained at my birth, that I would follow the path of the mystic and not the warrior. Therefore, I have never felt the thrill that comes from the capture and killing of others. I am the only male here who feels this way, which is why I volunteered to look after the two of you until a decision is made about what to do with you.”  
  
“And the women? Do they have bloodlust too?”  
  
“Not really. Most women feel as I do, but Wacona law forbids them from interacting with prisoners. So, if you are hoping to talk to another female, I’m sorry to say that will not happen. Now, are you done?”  
  
Martha nodded. Gelik laid the skin on the side of the bowl, pulled it away from Martha, and helped her to lie down. Martha sighed while he tied the rope around her ankles.  
  
“I trust it is not too tight?” Gelik said, when he finished.  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s nice of you to do this for me and Donna.”  
  
Gelik nodded.  
  
“I will talk to Romula and plead for you and your friend’s release. But, know this. If it is denied, and you are sentenced to death, I have herbs that can numb your bodies, so that neither you nor Donna will have to suffer at the moment of your deaths.”  
  
Martha gave him a grateful smile.  
  
“Thanks, I appreciate that, and I know Donna does too,” she said. “But, if it's decided that we have to be slaves, and there is no way our friends can help us, do you have any herbs that will kill us?”  
  
“I have a special powder I can mix with water that will stop your hearts and give you a painless crossing into the land of dreams. But, are you sure that is what you want, even if you are allowed to live?”  
  
“Yes, because I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a slave, and I know Donna doesn’t either. I still think our friends will come and save us. But, if they can’t find us in time, or something happens, then I don’t want to live.”  
  
“Then, if it comes to that point, I will certainly honor your request,” Gelik said, bowing.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re very welcome, Martha. Even though I am Wacona, I am also a mystic, and I value the lives of innocents. I believe that with every innocent life taken, there must come a reckoning eventually. My people will someday pay the price for their cruelty, so I must do all I can to show the gods that there is mercy among our people, so they will not be so harsh when they pass judgment. I know that the gods do not need blood to be appeased, but my people are very superstitious and will not listen when I tell them there is no need to sacrifice their fellow brothers and sisters.”  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“And that is what we are. We are all brothers and sisters in the eyes of the spirits.”  
  
Martha smiled and nodded.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here looking after me and Donna, then. I’m sure if you weren’t here, we’d already be dead.”  
  
“I share that assessment, my child, and I will do all within my power to convince Romula to spare you and your friend. If not, I do hope your friends find you.”  
  
He groaned, as he got to his feet.  
  
“Oh, my dear Martha, never grow old. It is not fun,” he said, winking.  
  
Martha laughed. Gelik’s eyes twinkled when he leaned over and laid a hand on her head.  
  
“No matter what happens, I will be back to tend to you and Donna again. Just keep your spirits up. Whatever is meant to happen will happen. Just ask the spirits that they will look favorable upon you and Donna.”  
  
“I will,” Martha said.  
  
Gelik looked at her tenderly for a moment, before picking up the bowl and walking out the door.  
  
“Oh God, please lead the Doctor and Rose to us before it’s too late,” she whispered, to herself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor glanced back at Rose, as they rode through the woods. After explaining what they needed to do, Hatarok lent them four large yak-like creatures he called Sintok. Rose had been skeptical of their speed when she first saw the huge, lumbering beasts, but once they got going, she found they were incredibly fast and agile. Both she and the Doctor rode one of them, while the other two were tethered to their saddles and running behind them. Rose held tight to the bridle, trying to stay upright in the saddle, as the Sintok leapt over fallen tree trunks and ran through the underbrush.  
  
“Do you think we’ll be able to find the Wacona village?” Rose yelled.  
  
The Doctor looked back at her.  
  
“I think so; we just need to keep going this way for about a day, and we’ll run into it. If it’s a sizable village, we should be able to spot it long before we reach it.”  
  
“I just hope that Donna and Martha are alright.”  
  
“Me too, Rose, me too. At least we have transportation, so we can get there quickly and make a fast getaway, I have a feeling as soon as we reach the village, and they figure out what we’re up to, all hell will break loose.”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=45819) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=45819)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Romula was lounging in his hut, drinking an alcoholic beverage made from Tretok, bitter orange berries fermented for a season and distilled into a liquid. He, like all the other young Wacona warriors, was dark skinned with long raven hair that flowed down his back. His body was decorated with piercings and tattoos. But, unlike the others, he also wore a long skin robe that had magical symbols and animals burned into the back of it. This lay draped around him like a regal robe, obscuring his loincloth. He was in his early thirties, a veteran of many wars and raids that had left faint scars crisscrossing his chest and arms. His deeds had earned him the respect and admiration of the others and it was his people who elected him to be the leader of the Wacona tribe, an honor he took seriously. Under his leadership, his people had flourished and prospered. He smiled. The gods and goddesses blessed them all, and he was going to pay it back by offering the two women as tribute.  
  
He took a sip and rested his back on a hide that was stretched across a wooden frame. The sunlight shone down on him through the smoke hole on the top of the hut and the smoke from his fire lazily rose through it. He was about ready to lay back and take a nap when he saw some feet underneath the door blanket.  
  
“Romula?”  
  
He smiled when he heard Gelik’s voice outside.  
  
“Enter,” he said.  
  
The blanket was pulled back and Gelik slowly stepped inside.  
  
“Hello, my friend, how are you today?” Romula said, warmly.  
  
He rose to his feet and embraced Gelik.  
  
“I am fine, my friend,” Gelik replied, “I trust you are well today?”  
  
“Never better. The gods, goddesses, and spirits are truly smiling upon us.”  
  
Gelik nodded. Romula gestured to a skin frame across from him.  
  
“Come and rest your back,” he said.  
  
“Thank you. If you do not mind, I wish to speak to you, honored leader.”  
  
Romula held up his hand.  
  
“You practically raised me, Gelik. There is no need for formalities between us.”  
  
Gelik nodded.  
  
“I am glad to hear it, Romula, because I must be blunt with you.”  
  
Romula cocked his head.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Romula, you cannot sacrifice the women to the gods.”  
  
Romula was perplexed.  
  
“But, the gods and goddesses demand blood sacrifice in return for their blessing,” he said, “they have been especially generous, of late. The crops are flourishing, the Sintok have bore many young, and the raids on the Quinok have been successful. We must pay tribute in order to ensure their good favor.”  
  
“These women are not Quinok. They are innocent. If you shed their blood, it will anger the gods,” Gelik said, trying to keep calm, “I have spoken with the spirits, and they assure me that the gods do not need blood…”  
  
“And, I am the leader, Gelik,” he said, drawing up to his full height, “the spirits know nothing. They were mortal, just as we are, they do not speak for the gods. Only the gods can do that. Even you, old friend, do not know their true will. For countless centuries, our people have given the blood in tribute to the god’s magnificence, and for countless centuries, the cycle of life has continued on. Do you wish to provoke the god’s wrath and bring curses down upon our heads by interfering with that cycle now?”  
  
Gelik sighed. He knew it was a losing battle going in, but he liked Donna and Martha, so he had to try for them. But, unfortunately, he was fighting against centuries of Wacona conditioning and the fear of the gods cursing them was enough to keep an outdated practice going and now, it would cost the lives of two total strangers. Gelik shuddered thinking how his ancestors would react to Donna and Martha’s deaths. There had been many times when he had entered a trance and heard them weeping for the atrocities his people were committing, the raids with the Quinok and the slaughter of countless men, women, and children. But, no one cared about that. The so-called war with the Quinok had gone on so long that no one knew exactly how it all started, only that it must continue. Men like Romula were good people, they just believed in the wrong things.  
  
He sighed when he noticed how angry Romula was. He knew now it was a hopeless cause. Anything else he said would just be a waste of breath. Groaning, he slowly rose to his feet.  
  
“I apologize for upsetting you, old friend,” Gelik said, smiling.  
  
Romula put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I understand your words, my friend, but I will not risk going against centuries of tradition to spare two strangers. I have been elected to take care of my people and it is their needs I must consider, not the needs of those who have already passed into the land of dreams. And now, if you have nothing further to say, I wish to take a nap before I offer up the tribute. Good day, Gelik.”  
  
Gelik nodded politely. His heart sinking, he left Romula’s hut and headed towards his own. He had one option left. If he couldn’t save his new friends, he could fulfill their request and give them a merciful death.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor and Rose paused for a moment by a stream, so they could get a quick drink of water. Rose cupped her hands, dipped it into the sparkling water, and took a big gulp. She sighed, as the cool liquid ran down her throat. She looked out ahead of her, but all she could see was the forest. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. She looked over at the Doctor who was squatting down on her left side, drinking in the water.  
  
“Doctor, how far do you think we have to go before we reach the Wacona village?” she asked.  
  
The Doctor finished drinking. He wiped the water from his lips while he considered that.  
  
“I don’t know, Rose, I really don’t know,” he said, “I’m not even sure if we’re still heading in the right direction. I’m just heading towards the right like Hatarok said. All we can do is trust that the Sintok are taking us towards their village.”  
  
He looked at Rose.  
  
“And trust that the Bad Wolf is doing everything in her power to delay the sacrifice until we get there.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Donna was getting tired of lying on the ground. The ropes were chafing her skin and her arms and legs ached from being forced together for so long. She wished that something, anything would happen. She wanted either the Doctor and Rose to show up, or Gelik to come back and give her some news. She was terrified that while she was lying on her back, helpless, the Wacona were torturing Martha.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, the blanket was pulled back and a very somber Gelik entered the hut.  
  
“Well, what’s going on?” Donna demanded, trying to twist around, so she could see him better, “will they let us go?”  
  
“No, my child, Romula will not let you or Martha go.”  
  
Donna’s face drained of all color.  
  
“But…but you can’t kill us! You have no right to do this to me or Martha!” she said, angrily, “isn’t there something you can do? Anything?”  
  
“I’ve tried, Donna, but Romula will not listen,” he said sadly, as he squatted down beside her, “he is set in his ways, as are all of my people. They are convinced that blood must be shed in order for the gods and goddesses to bless the Wacona.”  
  
“There must be something you can do,” Donna said, desperately, “stall them. Stall Romula until the Doctor can get here.”  
  
“I don’t know when that will be, my child. I can’t hold them off forever,” Gelik said, “I believe Romula is taking a nap right now, but once he wakes up, he will commence with the sacrifice.”  
  
“Does he take long naps?”  
  
“Not usually.”  
  
“Then, drug him. You’re a witch doctor. You must have some kind of magic potion that will knock him out until the Doctor gets here!”  
  
“Donna, if I do that and I’m found out, my people will put me to death along with you.”  
  
“Risk it, then! Please! Martha and I don’t want to die! Look, the Doctor is coming. I haven’t traveled with him all that long, but I know that when you need him, he’ll be there. All we need to do is to stall long enough for him to get here and rescue us. And if there’s a chance your people could put you to death for this, then come with us. The Doctor will protect you if you help us out, I promise you. Just please, please, take a chance.”  
  
Gelik sighed. He was torn between helping these women and serving his people. Unsure what to do, he did what he always did. He quieted his mind and silently asked for the advice of the spirits. His eyes closed while he listened for an answer.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a flash of golden light in his mind’s eyes and the face of a white, furry beast with glowing gold eyes appeared. As he silently marveled at this beautiful spirit creature, he heard a woman’s voice echoing in his mind.  
  
Help them.   
  
Gelik nodded. The spirits had never been wrong before and if this one were asking to help these strange women, he would not question it. He smiled at Donna who was watching him silently.  
  
“Alright, I will help stall the sacrifice until the Doctor comes. But, be warned, I may be able to keep Romula from conducting the rituals, but if the delay goes on to long, my people might become impatient and take matters into their own hands. I pray that your Doctor is almost here.”  
  
“Yeah, you and me both,” Donna muttered.  
  
She smiled gratefully at him.  
  
“Thank you,” she said.  
  
“Do not thank me. Thank the spirits. They have advised me to do this.”  
  
“Well, thank God the spirits are on our side then.”  
  
Gelik nodded.  
  
“First, I will tend to your needs and Martha’s needs, and then I will make up a sleeping potion and give it to Romula.”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49466) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49466)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Finally, just when it looked like they were going in the wrong direction, the Doctor caught sight of an enormous stone pyramid through the trees. He and Rose stopped the Sintok, tied them to a couple of trees and continued silently on foot. They stopped just before they entered the village and squatted down. The Doctor scanned his surroundings. He could see no sign of Donna or Martha, there were numerous huts between them and the huge pyramid in the center of the village. He cursed. His friends could be in any of them or they could be in the tiny hut built on top of the pyramid. He stared at the dried blood staining the steep steps that went up the front of the pyramid and felt sick to his stomach. What if they were too late? He quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He had to trust that the Bad Wolf was orchestrating events in their favor. He looked at Rose.  
  
“We have to be extremely careful,” he said to her. “Donna and Martha could be anywhere and we don’t want to alert the villagers that we’re here before we can get them out. Hopefully, they’re in one of these outer huts, but if they aren’t, we have to be ready for anything.”  
  
Rose nodded. He took her hand.  
  
“I want you to promise me that if we’re ambushed and overwhelmed, you’ll make a run for it and go back to the Sintok; do you promise to do that?”  
  
“Doctor…”  
  
“Please, promise me. I may have already lost Donna and Martha; I don’t want to lose you too. I don’t care if they kill me, but I don’t want to see you die. Do you promise?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
The Doctor kissed her on the lips. He hesitated a moment, waiting until a couple of villagers passed by and then with a nod of his head, he and Rose quietly stepped out of the trees and crept into the village.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Gelik silently walked towards Romula’s hut, a clay vial of sleeping potion hidden in the pouch around his waist. He hated to do this, Romula had been his close friend since childhood and the last thing he wanted to do was betray his trust. But, the lives of his two new friends were just as important to him and if the spirits decreed that he must save them, then he had to obey. He only hoped Romula would forgive him for his transgression and not have him put to death.  
  
Gelik paused at the door to his hut, gently pushed aside the blanket and peered inside. To his relief, he could hear soft snoring coming from Romula. Quietly, he tiptoed inside and reached inside his pouch, taking out the sleeping potion. Mindful of his steps, he inched his way towards his sleeping friend. Reaching his side, he knelt down, slipped the small piece of hide off the top of the vial and positioned it over his open mouth.  
  
Then, slowly and gently, he poured the liquid into his mouth making sure to go slow enough that he didn’t choke on it. He tried to keep his hand steady and his breathing calm, watching intently for any sign that Romula was waking up. Much to his relief, his friend stayed asleep. Gelik finished pouring the liquid into his mouth and put the vial and skin back into his pouch. He knelt by his side, listening quietly. He smiled when Romula’s snoring stopped and his breathing deepened. Satisfied he was out; Gelik rose and left the hut so he could free his friends.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor and Rose flattened themselves against the side of a hut when they noticed someone coming out of the hut across from them. To their relief, it was only an old woman carrying a small reed basket. She didn’t see them and instead, went on her way towards the woods. So far, their luck had held out. All they had seen were women and children and all of them were going about their daily business with no clue there were two intruders in their village. They had gone from hut to hut, lifting back the blankets a crack and taking a quick peek inside before going on to the next one. So far, no luck in finding them and the Doctor was getting more nervous with each passing minute.  
  
The Doctor peeked around the hut, saw that the woman was almost to the woods and with a nod, he and Rose sprinted towards the next one. They pressed up against the side of it, waiting in case someone came out of it or any of the nearby huts. The Doctor pressed his ear up against the side of the hut, but couldn’t hear any sounds or anyone talking inside. They waited a moment more and then scurried around to the front. The Doctor peeked into the hut and stifled a cry of joy when he saw Martha lying there. He looked at Rose; mouthed “Martha!” to her and both of them quickly went inside.  
  
“Doctor!” Martha said, softly. “Oh God, Doctor, Rose! Am I glad to see you guys!”  
  
The Doctor gathered her in his arms and gave her a bear hug, relieved that she was alive. He gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek and then sat her on her butt while he reached into his jacket pocket. He quickly burned through the ropes with his screwdriver and Martha embraced Rose.  
  
“Martha, did they hurt you?” The Doctor whispered.  
  
Martha shook her head.  
  
“No, actually there’s this old man named Gelik, he’s been really kind to both me and Donna.”  
  
“Where is Donna?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Martha shook her head.  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her. Gelik’s been in here and told me she’s alright, but other than that, I have no clue where they took her.”  
  
The Doctor cursed under his breath. He sighed.  
  
“Ah, well, we’ll find her. We found you, at least,” he said.  
  
Martha nodded. She groaned when the Doctor helped her to her feet.  
  
“Oh God, my legs are asleep from being tied up,” she said, hopping.  
  
After a minute, the feeling finally came back and she stopped.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready now,” she said.  
  
“Okay then, I want you both to stay by me and keep your eyes peeled for danger. Like I told Rose, if we’re overwhelmed, I want you and Rose to run back to the Sintok we have tied up in the woods. Don’t worry about me, you got that?”  
  
Martha hesitated and then nodded slowly.  
  
“Okay, now let’s get going before Donna ends up with a dagger in her heart and…”  
  
He trailed off when he noticed someone walking up to the hut. Cursing silently, he got in front of Rose and Martha and held his screwdriver at the ready. The blanket was pulled back and he saw an old man staring at him with a shocked look on his face.  
  
“It’s alright, Doctor,” Martha said. “This is Gelik; he’s the one who’s been helping us. Gelik, this is the Doctor and Rose.”  
  
The Doctor lowered his screwdriver as Gelik stepped inside and dropped the blanket.  
  
“So, you are the ones who have come to rescue Martha and Donna?” Gelik said to the Doctor.  
  
“Yes, do you know where Donna is? Is she safe?”  
  
“Yes, she is safe and I can take you to her.”  
  
The Doctor shut his eyes as relief washed over him.  
  
“Thank you so much,” he said to Gelik. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
  
Gelik smiled.  
  
“You’re very welcome. I’ve become friends with both Martha and Donna and I’ve done everything in my power to make sure they are safe, including drugging our chief, Romula to ensure that you had time to find them.”  
  
“If you did all that, then I’m forever in your debt,” the Doctor replied. “Now, if you can just take us to Donna, we’ll be on our way.”  
  
Gelik frowned.  
  
“I’m not sure if that is wise. Perhaps you better wait here and I’ll bring Donna to you instead.”  
  
“Yes, anything, just please go get her.”  
  
Gelik smiled.  
  
“Just wait here then and I’ll go and bring her to you.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. Gelik turned to leave and he grabbed a hold of his shoulder.  
  
“Wait, Gelik. Um…is there a chance anyone else is gonna come in here while you’re gone?”  
  
Gelik considered that.  
  
“I’m not sure, Doctor. I’m the one who is in charge of their care, but that doesn’t mean someone else won’t be in to check on them. The time of sacrifice is past due now and I know that some of the warriors are becoming agitated. I drugged Romula and he has the final say on when the sacrifices happen, but there are many hotheads in the village who might take it upon themselves to conduct the ritual themselves if it’s delayed too long.”  
  
“Great,” the Doctor muttered. “Then please hurry so we can all be on our way.”  
  
“Just wait here, it’ll only be a moment,” Gelik said.  
  
The Doctor leaned back against the wall when Gelik raised the blanket and went outside.  
  
“I hope this doesn’t take too long,” he said to them. “Knowing our luck, someone else will just decide to drop in here and check on…”  
  
He froze when he saw two people stopping just outside the hut.  
  
“When will I learn to keep my big trap shut?” he muttered to himself.  
  
The three of them readied themselves when he saw a hand grip the side of the blanket.  
  
“No, Pavan, we must wait,” they heard one of them say.  
  
The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when Pavan let go of the blanket.  
  
“I can’t wait any longer, Eroc. I don’t know what is keeping Romula, but the sacrifice must begin!” Pavan said. “The women must die, so we may honor the gods!”  
  
“That’s what you think,” the Doctor muttered under his breath.  
  
“But if you kill them without permission from Romula, then you’ll be the next to go!” Eroc protested.  
  
Pavan snorted.  
  
“Romula is old. He no longer knows what is best for the tribe! He has become soft and weak; it is time for others to decide what is best for the people.”  
  
“Like you?” Eroc said.  
  
“Yes, like me. I have killed many Quinok. Far more than any other man in the village. By this, I have shown the gods that I am worthy to lead, so I will take it upon myself to sacrifice the women. Now, gather the villagers together, the time of appeasement is now at hand!”  
  
The Doctor tensed his muscles when he saw Eroc walk off. There was a moment’s hesitation and then Pavan pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. He paused when he saw the Doctor standing there.  
  
“Hi, my friends and I are visiting your fair village and we’re looking for the bus station, this isn’t it, by any chance?”  
  
The Doctor lunged at him before he could cry out, but he was too late. Pavan managed to let out a loud piercing cry just before he was knocked out. The three of them froze as Pavan fell to the ground. For a few seconds there was only silence and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Then, they heard angry voices coming towards the hut.  
  
“Like I said, we’re the poster children for lousy luck!” the Doctor said. “We can’t wait for Gelik; we’ll have to make a break for it before we’re crammed in here by ninety warriors.”  
  
All of them sprinted out of the hut. The moment they ran out, they heard the warrior’s piercing trills and war whoops alerting others to their presence. The Doctor, Rose and Martha zigzagged in and out of the huts, trying to elude their pursuers.  
  
“Where’s Gelik at?” Rose yelled.  
  
“I don’t think it matters,” the Doctor yelled back. “Somehow, I doubt that one old man is gonna stop a bunch of angry warriors from ripping us apart. Just keep running towards the woods. We’ll figure out a way to get Donna out…”  
  
“Doctor!”  
  
He jerked his head when Martha yelled and noticed she was looking behind her. He followed her gaze and noticed Rose was several feet back, on her knees, barely conscious, with a dart in the back of her neck. Roaring his rage, he turned and ran back to her, ready to defend her at all costs. As he ran, the warriors blew sleeping darts at him, which he deftly eluded. He reached Rose who was now unconscious, scooped her up in his arms and turned. He froze when he noticed he was surrounded and Martha was now on her knees in front of them with several spears being pointed at her body. The warriors holding the spears growled at him menacingly while they started to thrust the spears into her chest.  
  
“No! Don’t hurt her! We surrender!” the Doctor screamed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something slam into the back of his skull. He saw a bright flash of light for a few seconds and then everything went dark.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The men lowered their spears, clubs and blowguns when the Doctor slumped to the ground with Rose still in his arms. Martha screamed her rage and tried to get away, but one of the men holding her grabbed a dagger and pressed it against her throat. She stopped struggling and glared at the men as they came close to the Doctor. They laughed while they turned him over on his back and stared at him with glee.  
  
“Look at this one,” one of the men said. “Have you ever seen someone so skinny? He’s no bigger than a reed. I bet the summer breeze could blow him away!”  
  
The man grabbed his face and turned it from left to right.  
  
“Look at this. No tattoos, no piercings, the man isn’t a man at all. He’s a woman!”  
  
They all laughed.  
  
“He’s more of a man than any of you will ever be!” Martha growled.  
  
The man grabbed his hand and held it up.  
  
“Look at how pale he is, he must be a woman since he’s never even been outside his hut!”  
  
Martha gritted her teeth when all of them howled with laughter. One of the men came forward and grabbed his crotch.  
  
“Wait a moment!” the man said. “He has man parts. Perhaps he’s a man, after all.”  
  
“Nah, the gods must have gotten confused or distracted when they made him. They were trying to make a girl and made a boy instead!” the other man said.  
  
“Perhaps the gods were blinded by the freak’s pale skin and grabbed the wrong parts,” someone in the crowd said.  
  
They all roared with laughter. The men closest to the Doctor picked him and Rose up and slung them over their shoulders.  
  
“Come on, let’s go put the boygirl out of his misery and send him back to the spirit world where they can fix the freak and make him one sex or the other. Then, perhaps if the gods decide to let him come back for another life, he won’t be so confused and do things like spend all his time around other women!”  
  
The men holding Martha forced her to turn around and they pushed her towards the pyramid while the others carried the Doctor and Rose.  
  
Meanwhile, standing in the shadows of a nearby hut, Gelik stood silently and watched with a heavy heart as his new friends were taken to their doom.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49572) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49572)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Doctor groaned and slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, but he finally worked out that he was bound hand and foot and was sitting in a rectangular hut. He looked over and noticed Rose was beside him, also tied up. On the other side of the hut sat Martha and Donna.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” the Doctor said. “We were looking for you.”  
  
“Yes, and thanks so much for rescuing me. I really appreciate it,” Donna shot back.  
  
The Doctor studied his companion’s faces. Someone had covered their whole face with purple war paint and had drawn tribal symbols on their cheeks and forehead.  
  
“Let me guess, I have the same,” the Doctor said.  
  
“Yup,” Martha replied. “The only difference is you have a big line of dried blood running down the side of your face from where you got hit.”  
  
“Yes and I can practically feel the knot growing bigger as we speak,” the Doctor replied.  
  
He looked at Donna.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked, worriedly.  
  
“As alright as I can be, tied up and moments away from getting my heart stabbed,” she replied.  
  
“What about Gelik? Is he alright?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Donna shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he told me he was going to go drug the chief.”  
  
“Apparently, he didn’t make it to your hut in time then,” the Doctor said. “He was on his way to free you and bring you back to us when we got in trouble.”  
  
“Do you think they suspect him?” Rose asked.  
  
“Dunno, I hope not. He may be our best chance of escaping now,” the Doctor said. “In any case, just keep calm and keep a level head until we can figure out how to get out of here.”  
  
He shut up when the blanket was pulled back and Pavan stepped inside. He gritted his teeth and glared at the Doctor.  
  
“Hello again,” the Doctor said,” I see you made a full recovery. That’s fantastic. Sometimes I go a bit too far and don’t know my own strength. I normally don’t resort to fisticuffs, you know. It hurts my hands, not to mention you have to clean up and get the body out of the front room in case guests come to visit, but you probably don’t know much about that since I’m sure you sacrifice anyone who comes through the door and…”  
  
“SILENCE, WOMAN!”  
  
The Doctor frowned.  
  
“I’m sorry, my hearing must have been damaged from the blow to the head, did you just refer to me as a woman?”  
  
Pavan smirked and bent down next to him.  
  
“That’s right, little girl, I did.”  
  
“Ooooooh, it’s the old emasculate and taunt your enemy to demoralize them and break their spirit completely before you shish kabob their heart maneuver, I get it. Very effective means of tormenting your foes, I must say. I do much the same with my taunts, jibes and witty repartee. There’s nothing better than facing someone like the Master and calling him Chesty McBoobicles before the battle begins. Confuses the heck out of em, not to mention they get so mad at the thought that someone out there might think they are endowed with female parts, that they just up and make a mistake every time. I’m assuming since I’m not a gigantic, tattooed, pierced, testosterone-laden nightmare like you, that I must be someone of the opposite sex. Hmmm, very clever indeed. Takes a lot of courage for someone like you to stand there and call someone who is tied up, defenseless and completely at your mercy a girl. Bravo to you for having the courage to stand up to me and make me feel like less than a man. I salute you…or I would if my slender, girly arms weren’t behind my back. Also, that’s another thing I find puzzling, if I’m a weak, helpless, spineless girl, why did you lot feel the need to sneak up behind me and hit me on the head then? Could it be that you’re the one who’s less of a man since you choose to knock women like little ol’ me out when they’re not looking? The nerve of you to do that. It’s a good thing it’s not my time of the month or you would have had to deal with my flaming PMS and let me tell you, it’s hell on a person when I’m just about to start my womanly cycle.”  
  
Pavan whipped out his dagger and pressed it against his cheek.  
  
“YOU WILL BE SILENT OR YOU WILL DIE!”  
  
“Oh my, you mean I might die before I die? How horrifying. There’s nothing worse than preparing yourself for death and then someone comes along and kills you prematurely. I’m a creature of habit and there are a trillion things I have to do in a very precise order before I go to meet my maker. Dying before I’m scheduled to die just messes up my whole day and…”  
  
Rose, Martha and Donna gasped when he sliced open his right cheek with the dagger. The Doctor winced at the pain as blood trickled down his face onto his neck. Pavan smirked.  
  
“Now, maybe you’ll listen to me,” he said. “I’m warning you, if you don’t keep quiet, I will cut your tongue out of your head.”  
  
The Doctor’s eyes bore into him.  
  
“And I’m warning you, you touch one hair on any of my friend’s heads and I will show you all who’s really the warrior around here!”  
  
There was a moment of tense silence as Pavan and the Doctor gazed into each other’s eyes. For a moment, Rose was scared that Pavan was going to make good on his threat. But then, with a snort, he lowered the blade.  
  
“It’s not worth getting any more of your feminine blood on my nice, clean knife,” he said. “I will just wait for the moment they rip your heart from your body and take pleasure in that.”  
  
He chuckled as he reached over and fingered Rose’s hair.  
  
“Perhaps I will even spare this one, so I can take her as a mate. They told me you turned and ran back to her; do you care for her, puny one? If I had my way with her, would that destroy your soul?”  
  
“If you don’t leave her alone, you’ll be the one who ends up with the destroyed soul along with a destroyed body,” the Doctor snarled.  
  
Pavan chuckled. He ran his finger down Rose’s cheek and with a smug grin, stood up and went back outside. The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Rose. I promise I won’t let any harm come to you or Martha or Donna, even if I have to lose a life in the process.”  
  
Rose smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder while he gave her a tender look. He looked around when someone moved the blanket aside.  
  
“Oh goody, more feminine jokes at my expense,” the Doctor said.  
  
They breathed a sigh of relief when Gelik stepped inside.  
  
“My friends, are you alright?” he whispered.  
  
He gasped when he saw the blood on the Doctor’s face.  
  
“Doctor, I’m sorry I was not able to prevent them hurting you,” he said, sadly.  
  
“It’s okay; I’ve had worse, trust me. I’m more concerned about my friends; do you know a way we can escape?”  
  
“I’m working on it, but you are in the hut at the top of the sacrificial pyramid and my people have surrounded it now. In addition to that, there are several warriors just outside the door getting everything ready. In order to escape, you’ll have to go through all of them.”  
  
“Gee, can’t help wondering where BW is right at this moment,” Donna said.  
  
Gelik frowned.  
  
“BW?”  
  
“Never mind, inside joke,” the Doctor said.  
  
“It’s not a joke; I want the Bad Wolf to show up right now!” Donna said, staring at Rose intently.  
  
The Doctor sighed when nothing happened.  
  
“There, you have your answer, she’s not intervening, which means it’s up to us to save ourselves,” he said.  
  
“She saved us from the zombies, didn’t she?”  
  
“Yes, but apparently she feels that we don’t need her help right now.”  
  
“P’eh, speak for yourself.”  
  
“I’m sorry, who is this “she” you are speaking of?” Gelik asked.  
  
Rose sighed.  
  
“Her name is the Bad Wolf. She’s a…spirit that lives inside me and watches over me and my friends,” she said.  
  
Gelik shuffled over and knelt down beside her. He looked deeply into Rose’s eyes.  
  
“I knew there was something strange about you, little one,” he said, gazing into her eyes. “Your eyes are much older than you are; you carry wisdom and power far beyond your years. Yes, I have no doubt that a powerful spirit resides within you.”  
  
“Good, since you can see the spirit, will you tell her to get her Bad Wolf butt out here and save us all?” Donna said.  
  
“Donna!” the Doctor hissed at her.  
  
Gelik stood up.  
  
“I may have found the way to save you all, my friends,” he said to them. “If this one carries a spirit within her body, then it would be sacrilege to destroy her. The moment she died, the gods would bring catastrophe on our village. I must speak to the others and implore them to let you go before they do something we will all regret.”  
  
He quickly hurried outside. The Doctor looked at Donna.  
  
“Now see, the whole situation is resolving itself without the Bad Wolf having to intervene and disintegrate everyone. I believe she knows what’s she’s doing, so calm down.”  
  
They looked over at the door when they heard a heated argument between Gelik and the warriors. A few minutes later, Pavan burst into the room. Gelik followed him as he walked over to Rose and bent down beside her. The Doctor’s jaw tightened when Pavan grabbed hold of Rose’s chin and stared into her eyes.  
  
“What spirit? I see no spirit inside this whelp!” he said, looking up at Gelik.  
  
“I don’t expect you to see it, you are not trained to see the spirit world,” Gelik replied.  
  
“Then how do I know you are telling the truth?” Pavan said, standing up.  
  
“Why would I lie?”  
  
“Because you are soft, old one. You have no taste for blood, that’s why you became a shaman.”  
  
‘I became a shaman because the gods picked me to be one at birth. As for having a taste for blood, I believe enough blood has been shed over the years to keep the gods satisfied. This child harbors a powerful spirit; I believe it is an emissary from the gods. The gods are warning us that if we don’t stop killing innocents, there will be untold misery brought to our people.”  
  
“What about these three, do they carry spirits also?”  
  
Gelik looked around.  
  
“No,” the Doctor said. “Rose is the only one who has a spirit inside her.”  
  
Pavan looked at him.  
  
“Then, we can sacrifice you and these two over here. As long as we keep the spirit bearer alive, no harm will come to us.”  
  
“No, you can’t,” Rose said. “Because the Bad Wolf watches over all of us and if you harm one of them, then it’ll be the same as harming me.”  
  
“Well, isn’t that convenient?” Pavan said, kneeling back down. “You come into our village, try to steal our sacrifices and the moment you get caught, you start telling everyone these lies about a spirit living within you that watches over you and your friends. Well, I don’t believe any spirit would choose to live inside a pale, freakish thing like you and it certainly wouldn’t choose to live inside a woman. I think you think that I’m stupid enough to fall for this and let you all go out of fear. Well, I’m sorry, whelp, but I didn’t get to be a great warrior by falling for stupid tricks. You and your friends will die, so prepare yourselves for the spirit world.”  
  
“If we’re to die, then I go first,” the Doctor said.  
  
Pavan looked at him.  
  
“Why you?”  
  
“Because I said so.”  
  
“Well, shouldn’t we kill the spirit bearer first, so this Bad Wolf can lead you all into the Land of Dreams?” he sneered.  
  
“No, you’re going to deal with me and only me,” the Doctor replied.  
  
Pavan stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
“Very well, if the little girl wants to act like a man and go first, then I will grant his wish.”  
  
“Pavan, wait, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Gelik said. “You will destroy us all!”  
  
“Out of my way, old man!” he snarled, as he jerked the Doctor to his feet. “I have waited long enough and now I’m going to both honor the gods and get my revenge on this freak for what he did to me!”  
  
The three women struggled to break free of their bonds as the Doctor was picked up and carried outside the hut. Gelik turned and gave them a sad look.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “There is nothing more I can do. They won’t listen to reason. We can only pray that the gods will intervene and save your friend before it’s too late.”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49645) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49645)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The Doctor blinked as he was dragged out of the dim hut into direct sunlight. The moment he appeared, the crowd standing at the base of the pyramid began to cheer. The Doctor felt the ropes cut away from his wrists and legs. He tried to run, but was seized on both sides by Pavan and the other warriors. He stood there listening to them taunting him while they stripped him to his waist and threw his clothes over by the door. Ignoring their jokes about his small breasts, he glanced over at a huge stone slab positioned in front of the hut. His blood boiled when he saw the dried blood on top and thought of the countless innocent victims who were sacrificed there. He grunted as the warriors dragged him over to it and forced him to lie down. They grabbed his arms, jerked them above his head and secured them with leather straps. They did the same to his legs and then they stepped back and let Pavan come forward to jeer at the captive Time Lord.  
  
“Scared?” he said.  
  
“Not in the least,” the Doctor replied, calmly.  
  
“You aren’t afraid to die?”  
  
“Nope, been there, done that, got the t-shirt.”  
  
Pavan bent over and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Do you know what we’re going to do to you?”  
  
“Well, this is pure speculation, mind, but I’m thinking you’re about to plunge a big old knife into my heart, spill my blood all over the place and then taunt me mercilessly as I die.”  
  
“And the thought of this doesn’t fill you with fear?”  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“You don’t know who I am, do you?” the Doctor asked him.  
  
Pavan chuckled.  
  
“I know you’re a scared little girl--“  
  
“No, seriously, you really don’t know who I am, do you?”  
  
Pavan snorted.  
  
“Why should it matter to me if I know who you are?”  
  
“Oh, it matters, trust me, it matters a lot. Because you see, I’m no ordinary man.”  
  
Pavan rolled his eyes.  
  
“And now, at the moment of your death, you’re gonna claim you also have a spirit inside--“  
  
“No, I don’t have a spirit inside me. But, there are several things about me that are…shall, we say, not normal for a human being like yourself?”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Well, for one thing, when you say you’re gonna stab me in the heart, which heart are you talking about?”  
  
Pavan stared at him.  
  
“What do you mean, which heart?”  
  
“I mean, which heart. You see, I have two. Which one are you gonna take? Personally, I like my right one. I think it’s a better pick for a sacrificial trophy, but then, that’s just my opinion. But, in the end, I guess it doesn’t matter because the moment you stab me in the heart, the other thing that sets me apart from humans will happen.”  
  
Pavan sighed and stood up.  
  
“This one’s brain is addled,” he said to the other warriors. “Terror from knowing he’s about to die has caused him to go insane. Let’s put him out of his misery.”  
  
“I’m warning you, the moment you try to kill me, you and your lot are in for a biiiiiiig surprise!”  
  
Pavan put his arms over his chest.  
  
“And what is this big surprise, little girl?”  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
“I’ll magically change myself into a whole new person and live again.”  
  
Pavan rolled his eyes. He turned away from the Doctor.  
  
“Kill the lunatic, Bezor,” he said to one of the other warriors.  
  
“No! Leave him alone! Listen to him!” Gelik said.  
  
The Doctor gritted his teeth when Pavan shoved him to the ground.  
  
“Silence, old one, or you’ll be next!” he said.  
  
As Bezor stepped forward with the knife, Pavan had a thought.  
  
“Bring the other women out, let them witness his death, so they can get a taste of what’s to come!” he said to them.  
  
“No! Leave them alone!” the Doctor said.  
  
He struggled to get free when he heard Rose calling his name from inside the hut. His struggle increased when he heard all of them yelling and the warriors screaming at them to be quiet. A moment later, all of them were dragged outside. The Doctor cursed when they were brought forward and forced to their knees in front of the slab.  
  
“Oh God, Doctor,” Rose said.  
  
He gave them a brave smile as Bezor stepped around the slab towards the top step and stood there quietly while the other warriors dressed him in ceremonial robes and headdress.   
  
“I told you guys I would protect you even if I had to lose a life and I’m fully prepared to do that now.” The Doctor told them. “Hopefully, if that happens, they’ll be so shocked at my regeneration that it might give us a chance to escape. Just be ready for anything.”  
  
He winked when he saw the anguish on Rose’s face.  
  
“It’ll still be me, Rose, just like before,” he said, gently. “I didn’t stop loving you when I changed into this body and I won’t stop loving you when I become a whole new man. Mind you, you may have to love a ginger haired, bucktoothed, overweight, drooling old guy who snores in his sleep and farts every twelve seconds, but you’ll get used to that in time.”  
  
He grinned when Rose laughed softly. He looked at all of them.  
  
“If I go, I just want to tell all of you that I loved traveling with you. You three are phenomenal. I couldn’t ask for better companions.”  
  
He gave them a sad smile when he noticed tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
“Now, quit that. I told you, I’m not going anywhere. I ‘m just going to look different and maybe act differently…actually, if I do snore and drool in the next life, you might want to hit me over the head so I’ll quit doing that, but other than that, I promise that we’ll all be together when this is over, whether it’s me or someone different, so stop crying, alright?”  
  
They nodded. He looked over at Bezor who was wearing purple robes and a huge feathered headdress. The Doctor stared at the headdress and looked at the three women.  
  
“Get a load of this nob,” he said, jerking his head at him. “They call me a woman, but I’m not the one prancing around looking like a Vegas showgirl.”  
  
He smiled when all of them laughed at that. He looked up at Pavan who was glowering at him.  
  
“Well, it’s true,” he said. “If you’re all so manly, then why do you feel the need to conduct the ritual looking like a peacock?”  
  
“Be silent!” he snarled at him.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked over at Bezor who was quieting the crowd down.  
  
“Wacona!” Bezor yelled. “Today, we pay tribute to the gods and honor them with sacrifice!”  
  
The crowd cheered. Bezor walked around the slab and waited until the crowd had calmed down before continuing.  
  
“This man will be the first to go!”  
  
“Oh, suddenly I’m a man again, am I?” the Doctor said.  
  
“His heart will be taken as tribute and his blood will flow like the great river that nourishes our bountiful forest!”  
  
“Wow, that’s pretty good. Have you ever considered becoming a poet? Why make a killing here when you could make a killing in the literary world--“  
  
“This stranger’s soul will rise up to the Land of Dreams on his dying breath and he will tell the gods that the Wacona have honored them.”  
  
“P’eh, guess again, Jack the Ripper.”  
  
Bezor raised the dagger above his head.  
  
“And now, let the sacrifice begin!”  
  
“No!” Rose, Martha and Donna screamed in unison.  
  
The Doctor shut his eyes preparing for the moment when the dagger would pierce his heart. He held his breath sensing the blade coming towards him.  
  
“STOP!”  
  
The Doctor frowned when he heard someone in the crowd yell at them. He opened his eyes and noticed that Bezor had frozen in place with the dagger inches above his left heart. He followed his gaze and noticed everyone was staring at a man who was standing just beyond the crowd.  
  
“HOW DARE YOU CONDUCT THIS RITUAL WITHOUT MY CONSENT!” the man screamed. “I AM THE CHIEF OF THE WACONA AND I DEMAND YOU STOP IMMEDIATELY!”  
  
The Doctor’s eyes widened and a smile spread over his face. He looked at Bezor, Pavan and the other stunned warriors.  
  
“Well, lookie here,” he said, gleefully. “You lot are in troooooooooooooouble!”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49693) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=49693)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The village was completely silent; the only exception being the Doctor’s gleeful laugh. No one moved for a moment and then the crowd parted and fell to their knees as Romula stomped towards the steps.  
  
“Sorry, mate,” the Doctor said to Bezor. “I have a feeling you and your friends aren’t going to walk away from this with a little wrist slapping.”  
  
Bezor glared at him. He raised the knife, preparing to stab the Doctor.  
  
“I SAID STOP!” Romula roared at him.  
  
The Doctor gave him a smug smile as he lowered the knife and backed away. All of the warriors fell to their knees, except for Pavan who stood near the door glowering at him. This act of defiance was not lost on Romula and he made a beeline for him.  
  
“What is the meaning of this treachery?” Romula demanded. “I did not give permission for this!”  
  
Pavan smirked.  
  
“I do not need your permission, old one. I have taken it upon myself to conduct the ritual without your say-so.”  
  
Romula was stunned.  
  
“You dare defy my authority?” he said in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, I dare,” he replied, stepping towards him. “You have been the chief for long enough. You are old and feeble. You have not made war for several seasons. You do not speak for the warriors, as far as I’m concerned. I have performed far greater acts of bravery than you ever have. Therefore, I should be the one to speak for all Wacona warriors, not you!”  
  
The Doctor glanced at Pavan’s friends. He took note of the fact that none of the others had risen to his defense. Even Bezor who had been so eager to perform the sacrifice was silent. The Doctor wondered just how much influence Pavan really had. Judging from the fact that he was facing Romula alone, he figured not much.  
  
Romula on the other hand was angry and getting angrier by the second. The Doctor didn’t care about the warriors getting hurt, but there was the matter of his three friends who were still on their knees bound and helpless. Not to mention Gelik who at the very least had risked his standing in the community to help them escape. If the situation spun out of control, he was helpless to protect any of them. He had to do something before they all ended up dead. While Romula and Pavan argued, the Doctor managed to lock eyes with Gelik. Gelik glanced around and when he noticed everyone’s attention was riveted on the two feuding Wacona, he made his way around to the Doctor’s side and bent down.  
  
“Gelik,” the Doctor whispered. “Can you grab a dagger and cut me loose, so I can get you and my friends to safety?”  
  
Gelik looked around. The warriors all had their weapons close to them. There was no way he could take one without drawing attention to himself.  
  
“I’m sorry, Doctor, I can’t,” he whispered back. “Not without the warriors suspecting me.”  
  
The Doctor mouthed a curse and looked around.  
  
“There’s gotta be some way you can grab a hold of a weapon,” he whispered to Gelik. “Some excuse you can come up with. Think. Our lives depend on it.”  
  
Gelik’s mind raced. He stared at Romula and Pavan who were now screaming at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, he had an idea. He raced over to Romula.  
  
“Excuse me, my friend,” he said, taking Romula’s arm.  
  
He flinched when Romula turned to him with unbridled anger in his eyes, but he forced himself to keep calm, so he could get his words out.  
  
“Romula, perhaps we should take the captives back to the hut until this matter gets resolved, otherwise they might get hurt or figure out a way to escape.”  
  
“Escape? How can they escape?” Pavan said to him. “They are surrounded on all sides by Wacona.”  
  
“Ah, but I told you before, the yellow haired one carries a spirit within her. A very powerful spirit that could magically transport them all to safety. As the shaman, it’s my duty to bind the spirit within her, so that will not happen. But, in order to do that, I must have privacy, so I’ll be able to perform the ritual properly.”  
  
“No! They are not going anywhere!” Pavan shouted. “All of them must die!”  
  
“That is not your decision, Pavan!” Romula said. “The sacrifice will take place when I order it!”  
  
“The sacrifice is past due! If you are the one who orders it then where were you when it was time to do it?”  
  
“I was asleep in my hut.”  
  
“Asleep? YOU HEAR THIS, WARRIORS? HE WAS ASLEEP WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN PERFORMING HIS DUTIES! HE CANNOT EVEN STAY AWAKE LONG ENOUGH TO RUN THE VILLAGE!”  
  
Pavan gasped when Romula seized his throat.  
  
“You have always been a hothead, Pavan. It is no secret that you wish to replace me as chief; your youthful arrogance will be your undoing!”  
  
“And your thinking that we will follow you blindly until you die will be your undoing, old man.”  
  
He gasped when Romula slammed him up against the hut. He paused a moment and then looked at Gelik.  
  
“Go, get the captives out of here. There will be no sacrifice until I order it! In the meantime, if there is a spirit within that girl, then bind it, but no one is to kill anyone until I say so. I want this matter settled away from the eyes of strangers.”  
  
Gelik smiled.  
  
“Thank you, Romula,” he said, bowing his head.  
  
He turned to Bezor.  
  
“Untie the one on the altar and cut the bonds on the women’s ankles so they can walk. I will escort them to my hut where they will wait until Romula deems them ready for sacrifice.”  
  
Bezor looked at the Doctor.  
  
“I don’t know if that is wise, old one. This one might be dangerous; perhaps we should accompany you and guard them.”  
  
“No, that will not be necessary. I have ways of keeping control over other beings. Move aside.”  
  
Bezor stepped aside as Gelik walked up to the Doctor. He bent over as he reached into his pouch.  
  
“I am going to utter a false incantation,” he whispered to him. “I want you to pretend you are hypnotized after I do it.”  
  
“Okey-dokey,” the Doctor whispered back.  
  
Gelik straightened up. He sprinkled a small amount of powered herbs onto the Doctor’s head while he spoke. The Doctor stiffened his body as he got a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
“There, he is completely under my power. Now I will do the same to the women. Stand back, all of you.”  
  
Gelik walked over to them. He bent down, whispered his instructions to them and then performed the fake spell. All three of them pretended to be hypnotized when he finished.  
  
“Now, there is no danger of any of them running away. Do as I asked and release them. I will take them back to my hut for safekeeping.”  
  
The warriors looked at each other for a moment and then did as Gelik said. The straps around the Doctor’s wrists and ankles were loosened and the bonds around the women’s ankles were cut.  
  
“Arise, all of you!” Gelik said in a deep, commanding voice.  
  
The four captives stood up.  
  
“Now, follow me.”  
  
The three women fell in behind the Doctor and all of them followed Gelik down the steps. The crowd below parted to let them pass and once they were clear, the argument between Romula and Pavan resumed.  
  
“That was sheer brilliance,” the Doctor said to Gelik. “I knew you could come up with something.”  
  
Gelik chuckled.  
  
“Well, that is one of the advantages of being a shaman. I’m the only one who knows how my rituals work, so I can fake them if I need to. And because all of the villagers are at the pyramid, there will be no one to oppose your leaving. So, my friends, I wish you all well and may the gods protect you.”  
  
“Wait,” Rose said. “You have to come with us. They’ll kill you if they find out what you’ve done.”  
  
Gelik turned and faced them.  
  
“But, if I go with you to the Quinok village, they’ll kill me there.”  
  
“No, they won’t,” the Doctor said. “You risked your life to save us and in return, I will give you my protection. No one will lay a finger on you as long as I’m around. Rose is right; it’s not safe for you here. Come with us.”  
  
Gelik looked deep into the Doctor’s eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He nodded.  
  
“I don’t know who you are, but I believe it’s no accident that you were sent here among us. All of you radiate power and authority and I have no doubt that you will be able to keep your promise. It would be an honor to accompany you, Doctor.”  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Great! And, it would be an honor to have you accompany us. Now, let’s get back to the Sintok and get moving before someone figures out what’s going on.”  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=60587) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=60587)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Doctor rode with Rose on the Sintok back towards the Quinok village. The others rode behind them hoping to put as much distance between themselves and the Wacona village as they could before someone found out what happened. Donna grunted when the big furry beast jumped over fallen logs and ran through the tree branches which slapped at her face repeatedly.  
  
“Couldn’t have found us better transportation?” she yelled at them.  
  
“My friends, I hope you know what you’re doing bringing me along,” Gelik said while he rode behind Martha. “I don’t think the Quinok will welcome me into their village.”  
  
“Let me handle that,” the Doctor said. “I told you that you’re under my protection now and I mean it. If someone lays a finger on you, they’ll have to answer to me.”  
  
They hurried on through the woods.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pavan was growing impatient.  
  
“How long does it take for the old man to bind them?” he asked Romula.  
  
“Gelik knows what he’s doing, Pavan.”  
  
He snorted.  
  
“Just like you?”  
  
Romula narrowed his eyes.  
  
“I’m warning you. You are talking yourself into a public beating and if you persist, I will execute you as an example of what happens when hotheaded young members of the tribe decide to challenge my authority. So keep your heated words to yourself, Pavan.”  
  
“I’m merely stating a fact, old one. Gelik should have been back by now. Surely, it doesn’t take long to magically bind four captives. Where is he?”  
  
Romula sighed and gestured to a nearby warrior.  
  
“Rurula, go see what is taking the shaman so long so Pavan will calm down,” he said in an irritated voice.  
  
“Yes, Romula.”  
  
They watched while he ran down the steps of the pyramid towards his hut. The crowd parted to make way for him and then went back to talking amongst themselves. He returned ten minutes later sprinting for the pyramid. The crowd parted again and he zoomed up the stairs.  
  
“Romula, they are gone!” he yelled at them.  
  
“What? What do you mean they are gone?” Romula said.  
  
He got to the top of the pyramid.  
  
“I checked Gelik’s hut and no one is there. Everyone is missing, including Gelik!”  
  
The people below gasped and there were loud murmurs among them. The warriors around Romula joined in. He raised his hand for quiet and the warriors stopped talking.  
  
“Perhaps the shaman led them into the woods to conduct their rituals,” he said.  
  
“Or perhaps the captives overpowered him and kidnapped him,” Pavan said.  
  
There were more whispers coming from the people below. Romula raised his hands for silence.  
  
“I have no idea what the old shaman does in order to cast his magic spells but I will not allow him to be kidnapped by the captives if that is what’s happened. Pavan, I want you to take a couple of warriors and ride through the woods. See if you can locate them or Gelik.”  
  
Pavan smiled.  
  
“With pleasure.”  
  
He gestured to Rurula and Bezor and the three of the headed down the steps while Romula ordered the crowd to disperse for the moment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The five friends rode the Sintok as fast as they could through the forest pausing only once to let them get a drink before riding hell for leather again. At the speed they were going it took a half day before they reached the village and by the time they stopped, they were all stiff and sore from riding on the bony backs of the beasts.  
  
They got off them and the Doctor cautioned Gelik to get behind all of them while they slowly walked to the village. While they did, they glanced up at the treetops looking for any sign of Quinoks who wanted to ambush them again but they didn’t see anyone. After ten minutes they reached the village and the Doctor stopped them just outside it.  
  
“Let me handle this,” he said to them.  
  
They nodded and grouped around Gelik protectively while the Doctor strode into the village. Everyone stopped and stared at him in shock and he knew he they were seeing the purple paint on his face. He walked up to a young man who was sitting just outside his hut and bent down until he was eye level.  
  
“I need to speak to Hatarok; can you fetch him straight away please?”  
  
The man nodded, leapt up and sprinted away to find him while the Doctor sighed and straightened back up. He returned a few minutes later with Hatarok and Baor. Both of them started at the face paint and facial injuries in a stunned silence.  
  
“Doctor? What’s happened to you?” Hatarok said.  
  
“I recognize that face paint,” Baor said angrily. “The Wacona paint the faces of their sacrifices that way!”  
  
There was an angry buzz from the other villagers.  
  
“Doctor, is this true? Did they actually try to sacrifice you?” Hatarok said.  
  
“Yes, they tried to kill me and Rose and Donna and Martha. But we had help escaping them which is why I need you to come with me.”  
  
Hatarok and Baor glanced at each other and followed the Doctor to the edge of the village. They paused when they saw the three women standing there with the same purple paint on their faces.  
  
“Shizara?” Baor said in disbelief.  
  
He became angry.  
  
“They tried to sacrifice the great Shizara!” he yelled.  
  
The Doctor groaned when a bunch of villagers nearby heard him and began relaying it to everyone else.  
  
“Listen, you two, Rose is not this Shizara, alright?” the Doctor said trying to put a lid on the pot that was threatening to boil over. “She’s mortal.”  
  
“This is an insult! We cannot let it stand!” Baor said. “I…”  
  
He trailed off when he saw Gelik. He neared closer to him.  
  
“Wait, you are the Wacona shaman, aren’t you?” he snarled. “Did you have something to do with this?”  
  
“Just…wait,” the Doctor said. “Calm down and let me explain!”  
  
But Baor was seeing red now and he walked up to the shaman.  
  
“How dare you sacrifice our goddess and her friends?” he said to him.  
  
“Please, hear me out. I am not to blame for this. I helped them,” Gelik said.  
  
By now half the village was clustered on the outskirts listening to them. Hatarok followed behind Baor who had withdrew a dagger and was preparing to stab the Wacona shaman with it.  
  
“You Wacona are lower than dirt!” he said to him.  
  
“Wait! Will you please calm down?” Rose implored him. “It’s not him. He saved our lives.”  
  
“I will see your blood spilled at my feet for this, shaman!” Baor said.  
  
The Doctor had enough. He jumped in between him and Gelik.  
  
“ENOUGH!” he bellowed.  
  
The tone of his voice stunned everyone into silence, even his companions. Baor stared at his enraged face and found himself backing away.  
  
“This right here is the reason why there is so much bloodshed between your two tribes!” he yelled at them. “No one listens to anyone! You were told repeatedly to calm down and listen to us because he had nothing to do with it. But nooo, you just need to satisfy your personal bloodlust and stab a man who just risked his life to free us. We insisted he come with us because if the other Wacona find out he did this, he’ll be put to death. So now that I finally have your attention, calm down and cool off or you’ll have me to deal with and trust me that’s the last thing you want!”  
  
Baor backed up even more and put his dagger back in his sheath.  
  
“Forgive me, Doctor. It’s just that his people have committed atrocity after atrocity over the years,” he said.  
  
“I understand that, but believe it or not there are some Wacona who are sick of the bloodshed and Gelik here happens to be one of them. Now, I made a promise to him that I would protect him while he was here and I intend to keep that promise.”  
  
He looked past him. By now the whole village was gathered at the outskirts.  
  
“LISTEN TO ME, THIS MAN IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND ANYONE WHO HURTS HIM WILL BRING MY WRATH DOWN ON THEM!” he bellowed at them.  
  
The villagers backed up meekly while the Quinok chief and shaman stared at him in amazement. The Doctor took a breath, calming himself down and looked at Baor.  
  
“Now, is there somewhere where we can get cleaned up and rest awhile?” he asked him.  
  
Baor nodded.  
  
“Yes, Doctor, I will allow you to rest in my hut.”  
  
“All of us?” the Doctor said, giving him a pointed look.  
  
He nodded.  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Good,” he said. “Then lead the way because all of us are stiff and sore from riding the Sintok back here.”  
  
Baor nodded. He and Hatarok turned and led them past the villagers towards their hut.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=91536) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=91536)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Thank you, my friend," Gelik said to the Doctor after he finished having a bath and getting dressed in clean clothes.  
  
He had waited until everyone else had taken a bath in the large wooden tub since the others needed to get the dirt and grime and paint off their bodies. Now everyone was relaxed and sitting on some animal skins stuffed with feathers. A few of the Quinok came in and brought them food and some reddish juice to drink. The Doctor noticed they bowed deeply to Rose but he said nothing, knowing that he couldn't convince them she wasn't Shizara and he figured that he wasn't supposed to do that anyway if she was to lead them in battle. It still frustrated him that Rose didn't seem to have any choice in leading the battle but he couldn't argue with the Bad Wolf's logic. He just hoped everything would turn out alright in the end and they could leave in one piece.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Rose took a sip of juice and looked at Donna and Martha.  
  
"If I'm s'posed to be their goddess and lead the battle, I wonder what I'm s'posed to do?" she said.  
  
"Make a stirring speech like in Braveheart?" Martha said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, go out there into the center of town and tell them to follow you and go kill the Wacona," Donna added.  
  
"I'd rather not," Rose said. "Maybe the Bad Wolf will do it for me, after all, she's the goddess or spirit or whatever she is. She can do it for me."  
  
"Somehow I doubt she will, Rose, you'll probably have to do it," the Doctor said, passing her a bowl of fruit.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand this Bad Wolf, what are you talking about?" Gelik asked.  
  
"The Bad Wolf is the spirit that resides in her," the Doctor said. "It protects her and us. But according to the Bad Wolf, Rose was chosen by her at birth and she lives inside her because she wants to help protect the universe and she does that through Rose."  
  
"Then you are a goddess?" Gelik asked.  
  
"No, I just have some sort of…helper spirit within me," Rose said. "I'm not a goddess, I'm a normal girl."  
  
"But the Quinok seem to think that you're a goddess," Gelik said.  
  
"Yes, but that's because I think she resembles one of their goddesses," the Doctor said. "She's mortal, trust me."  
  
"But they expect this child to lead a rebellion against my people?" Gelik said.  
  
"Yup, well…the Bad Wolf expects it," the Doctor said.  
  
Gelik nearly jumped out of his skin when Rose closed her eyes and the Bad Wolf opened them.  
  
"Greetings, Shaman, I am the Bad Wolf," she said as her eyes glowed with a bright light.  
  
Gelik stood and bowed deeply.  
  
"Greetings, Spirit Helper," he said, sitting back down. "I'm sorry; I must confess I've never heard of Bad Wolf before."  
  
"My true name cannot be pronounced by mortals so I named myself Bad Wolf," she said.  
  
"I was wondering why a spirit would name herself that," Martha said.  
  
"But why Bad Wolf?" Donna asked.  
  
The Bad Wolf smiled.  
  
"A private joke between me and a fellow spirit," she said to her.  
  
"Nice to know spirits have private jokes then," the Doctor said.  
  
The Bad Wolf chuckled.  
  
"My dear Doctor, I think you'll find that you and I are not so different. I'm not some mirthless goddess that does nothing but sit and watch. I do have a life of my own and we in the spirit world do have a sense of humor, same as you."  
  
"But why do you want to destroy my people?" Gelik asked her.  
  
"I do not want to destroy your people or the Quinok," she said to him. "However, the fighting must cease between your two tribes and unfortunately, it might take a major battle before both sides come to their senses. Surely, you agree with this, otherwise you wouldn't have risked your life to rescue my friends."  
  
"I do agree with it. I just wish that there was another way."  
  
"As do I, Shaman, but there is no other choice. Even now, the Wacona are riding here to take back all of you. Once they reach the Quinok border, there will be bloodshed. It needs to end and I will make sure it does through my avatar, Rose."  
  
"So will you be the one leading the battle?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"If you mean, will I be the dominant one at the time, no," the Bad Wolf said. "However, I will think to Rose and give her the words to say and guide her through the battle, so in that respect, yes, I will lead the battle indirectly."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Martha asked her.  
  
"You will assist her as usual. As I said to the Doctor earlier, I don't expect you to sit on the sidelines and do nothing."  
  
Everyone looked over when they heard movement outside. Bad Wolf shut her eyes and Rose blinked in shock when she opened them.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Rose said, looking around.  
  
The Doctor held up his finger for silence as Hatarok came into the hut.  
  
"Baor wishes to speak with all of you, including him," he said, pointing to Gelik. "Please follow me."  
  
"Doctor, what happened? I feel like I blacked out, did the Bad Wolf come back?" Rose said, taking his arm.  
  
"Yes. She left before Hatarok came inside. My guess is she didn't want him seeing her and start to worship you," he replied as they walked out of the hut.  
  
They blinked when they stepped into the bright sun. As they followed Hatarok, they noticed that the other Quinok were clustered around their huts, muttering to themselves and pointing at Gelik. A few of the tough looking warriors tried to come up to Gelik but they were stopped by a warning glance by the Doctor. Hatarok led them to Baor's hut and all of them went inside. Baor's hut was dark since there was a very heavy skin covering the entrance and a small fire filled the interior with dim light and smoke. Rose, Martha and Donna coughed and waved the smoke away while the Doctor used his respiratory bypass system until they got used to being inside. With Baor were several warriors, all of them in their early twenties, tattooed heavily with Mohawks or shaved heads. They were sitting in a semicircle around the fire and Baor invited the others to fill out the circle.  
  
"We have called this council because of what has happened today," Baor said to them once they were sitting down on the fur pillows. "We are glad that all of you have returned unharmed. However, we're not sure what to think about him coming with you," he added, pointing to Gelik.  
  
"I give you my word that he's not a threat," the Doctor said. "He got us away from the Wacona at great personal risk and even now, the Wacona are coming here to get us and him."  
  
Boar, Hatarok and the warriors shared a look.  
  
"How do you know this?" Baor asked the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor hesitated for a moment before he decided to play along with the Rose is goddess concept.  
  
"Shizara told us," he said to him.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on Rose while she shifted uneasily in her seat.  
  
"Okay, BW, come back and save Rose before they rip her heart out," Donna muttered under her breath.  
  
"Shizara, is this true?" Baor asked.  
  
Rose had no idea since she was unconscious when the Bad Wolf took over her body but she figured that someone would discover they'd escaped and come after them so she nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said. "It's true. They're coming here at this very moment."  
  
"We must prepare!" one of the warriors said. "We will kill any Wacona who dares step foot in our village!"  
  
The other warriors agreed loudly with this but Baor held up his hands for silence and looked at Rose.  
  
"Great Shizara, what do you think we should do?" he asked.  
  
Rose was about to look to the Doctor for advice when she suddenly felt compelled to speak words that she didn't feel were hers.  
  
"The battle is unavoidable," she said in a slightly deeper voice than usual. "The Wacona will not give up the fight so we must either fight or capture this war party."  
  
"If we capture them," the Doctor said. "Perhaps, we can negotiate with the Wacona and get them to sue for peace."  
  
Rose shook her head.  
  
"I doubt that will do any good," she said to him. "They refuse to listen so I'm afraid that bloodshed might be the answer."  
  
"Well…Shizara, may I respectfully disagree with you?" the Doctor said. "I don't think it's so far gone that we have to resort to killing them. Not if we can capture them and get their leaders to talk. Killing may be necessary but let's exhaust all other options first."  
  
The Doctor saw a hint of a smile on Rose's face in the dim light as she studied him silently for a moment.  
  
"Very well, we'll try to negotiate," Rose said to everyone. "If that fails, then we must go to battle."  
  
"Wait!" the warrior said. "You lead this council now? An outsider?"  
  
"I do," Rose said.  
  
She closed her eyes and the Bad Wolf opened them. The Quinok's gasped and Gelik smirked when they got up and prostrated themselves. Gelik and the Doctor shared a look and the Doctor stifled a grin when Gelik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great Shizara, so it is true, you are here among us," Baor said.  
  
"I am and you may rise," the Bad Wolf said. "From now on, I will be in charge and I say that we try the Doctor's idea first, have warriors meet the Wacona but do not kill them, bring them into the village for another council. These are my words, Quinok, obey them."  
  
"Yes, Great Shizara," Baor said as they prostrated themselves again.  
  
"Is that all you needed?" the Bad Wolf asked.  
  
"Yes, Great Shizara," Baor said.  
  
"Then let us go back to our hut and rest. In the meantime, send out warriors to meet the attackers."  
  
The Wacona all prostrated themselves again and Gelik rolled his eyes while the Doctor, Martha and Donna fought to keep from laughing. The Bad Wolf retreated back into Rose and she blinked in surprise.  
  
"Again?" she said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, but wait till we get back to the hut and I'll explain," he said to her as everyone stood up and started to leave the hut.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=101668) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=101668)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Wait," Rose said when they got back to the hut and the Doctor finished filling Rose in on what just happened. "They let some of the warriors meet this war party? What if they kill them on sight before they even put one foot inside the village?"  
  
"I doubt they'll do that since they think you're Shizara. Wouldn't want to risk your displeasure, would they?" the Doctor said.  
  
"But what if it fails?" Rose said.  
  
"I s'pose the war is on then. So it's all down to us and our negotiating skills," the Doctor said.  
  
Donna looked at Martha.  
  
"Better get your camouflage ready," she said to Martha.  
  
Hatarok came to the door of their hut and pushed aside the hide flap.  
  
"The war party just arrived. They need you in the village square," he said.  
  
"It's showtime," Donna said as they got to their feet.  
  
Rose fought to keep her nerves from working overtime while she walked with the Doctor to the village square. The Doctor told her the Bad Wolf wouldn't take over but she would know what to say and she hoped that was true because her mind was a blank right at the moment. As they approached the square they saw that most of the Quinok had gathered around the perimeter. Baor was in the middle with several Wacona warriors. All the warriors had war paint on their bodies and they were carrying tomahawks and wooden clubs. The Doctor noticed Pavan was with him. Pavan caught his eye and sneered at him. He glared when the Doctor gave him a cheerful wave in return. The crowd parted and let them through. Pavan looked at Gelik and pointed his club at him.  
  
"Traitor! You will die along with them!" he yelled at him.  
  
"Be silent," Baor commanded him.  
  
Pavan gave him a look of death as he tightened his grip on his war club but he said nothing while the Doctor and his friends came up beside Baor.  
  
"You have trespassed here and by law, you should be put to death," Baor said.  
  
"We were hunting for them, they are our captives and we have every right to take them back," Pavan said, pointing at the Doctor.  
  
"No, you captured us and we had every right to escape," Martha said to him.  
  
"You have been chosen for sacrifice. You must return and be sacrificed to our gods," Pavan said to her.  
  
"There will be no sacrifices."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Rose when she spoke. The Doctor glanced at her eyes and didn't see any glow in them. He smiled when she seemed unafraid and he figured the Bad Wolf was giving her courage along with the ability to speak.  
  
"You, be silent," Pavan said to Rose. "You are a woman and have no standing here."  
  
"I have far more standing than you have, Pavan," Rose said in a deep voice. "I speak with the words of one who has existed eons before you were even born."  
  
"Oh gods, here we go again," Gelik muttered to the Doctor when the Quinok fell down and prostrated themselves.  
  
"Now, now, you have your gods too," the Doctor said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "It's just a case of mistaken identity is all."  
  
Rose stepped in front of the Doctor.  
  
"The Wacona have committed atrocity after atrocity against the Quinok and the time has come for it to stop."  
  
The Doctor gritted his teeth when Pavan and his warriors laughed at that. He stiffened when Pavan stepped up to Rose and put the ball of his war club underneath her chin.  
  
"Just like a woman, can't stand a bit of bloodshed," he purred. "Who are you to order us to stop killing."  
  
"Get away from Shizara!" Baor said.  
  
"No, stop!" the Doctor said to him, holding out his head when the other Quinok leapt up and began heading towards the Wacona. "Everyone stop! Let her speak!"  
  
The villagers stopped but the Doctor could tell they were ready at a moment's notice to attack and he wasn't about to let him, his lover and his friends end up in the middle of it.  
  
"I speak for the spirit inside me," Rose said, gazing at Pavan without fear. "I represent her."  
  
"Bah, there is no spirit inside you, foolish girl. It's just an act. If there's a powerful spirit inside you, let it show itself to us!"  
  
The Doctor leaned up and looked at Rose. Rose fell silent and he could tell she was waiting for the Bad Wolf to show up. An angry sigh escaped from the Doctor's nose when nothing happened.  
  
"You see!" Pavan said to the Wacona. "This child is lying. I see no powerful spirit inside her. She's fooling you all!"  
  
The Doctor began to wonder if Bad Wolf was doing this on purpose to provoke a fight. He heard Donna muttering about how BW needed to show up before Rose was clubbed to death and he looked back at her and shook his head, silently urging her to be quiet before something did happen. He glanced at Rose and noticed her confidence was wavering so he stepped up beside her and took her hand, letting her use his strength and courage to bolster her own. He smiled when he noticed the fearless look returning to Rose's face while Pavan gazed at him.  
  
"Oh look, another woman is trying to speak for this tribe," he sneered while his warriors chuckled. "Is that who speaks for you, old one?" he said to Baor, "women and those who act like women. Is that why the Quinok are so weak?"  
  
"What's wrong, love? Jealous that I don't fancy you?" the Doctor said in a feminine voice.  
  
Pavan growled and walked over to him. The Doctor was unflinching when he showed him his war club.  
  
"Silence, woman, or I'll ram this into your pretty face," he snarled at the Doctor.  
  
"Enough!" Baor said. "You are here under a temporary truce as negotiators and you will not threaten others. Is that understood?"  
  
"Very well, if you wish to avoid war, give us the escaped prisoners and we'll leave in peace," Pavan said to Baor.  
  
"That is unacceptable," Rose said.  
  
Pavan looked at her.  
  
"Oh, really…goddess?" he sneered. "And how are you going to stop me? Going to call on your cowardly spirit to save you and your friends?"  
  
"Come on, BW, pull your finger out," Donna muttered under her breath.  
  
"She won't," Martha whispered to her. "She said she wouldn't help us. It's all down to Rose."  
  
"Great, I'm about to get my head bashed in because BW wants Rose to be William bloody Wallace now," Donna muttered.  
  
"All of you need to stop the bloodshed," Rose said to everyone. "Both sides must find a way to come to terms with what's happened and seek peace. Otherwise, the retaliatory killings will continue until both tribes are wiped out."  
  
"Wrong!" Pavan said. "The killings will continue until the Quinok are wiped out. Only then will there be peace! However, if you give us these captives," he said to the village, "we will leave without killing anyone today."  
  
"You can't have Shizara and her friends," Baor said.  
  
"You daft old man, she is not a goddess, she's a stupid female and she can be killed just as easily as you can. If she harbors a spirit, where is it? It won't show itself so I say that she is lying in order to escape sacrifice! We will take what is ours, with or without your consent and if any Quinok tries to stop us, they will die!"  
  
The Doctor gasped when Pavan seized Rose's wrist and tried to jerk her away from him. Everyone froze when a bellow of rage escaped from the Quinok's lips and they watched in horror as the villagers on the perimeter rushed the Wacona. Pavan was busy staring at the charging villagers and had loosened his hold on Rose's wrist. The Doctor pulled her away and she ran with the Doctor to the perimeter of the square followed by Donna, Martha and Gelik. The angry villagers parted around them like the Red Sea and they reached the edge of the square and turned to see the Quinok stabbing all the Wacona to death except for Pavan who managed to break through them and was now on his way out of the village followed by a small group of pursuers. The group of angry villagers fell back when Pavan withdrew a dagger and threw it into a young woman at the head of the group. It struck her chest and the other villagers froze when she fell dead at their feet. Pavan screamed his vengeance as he ran out of the village and the Doctor sighed, knowing that tribal war was now inescapable.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=101669) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=101669)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Rose watched as the chaos died down with Baor finally getting control of his people. She looked around for the Doctor when she noticed he was no longer by her side and saw him heading out of the village. She called to him and ran towards him. The Doctor went into the forest and by the time she caught up to him, he was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, a sullen expression on his face while he stared at the ground. Rose swallowed hard as she slowly walked up to him. The Doctor looked up and smiled warmly at her when she sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose said. "I'm sorry I failed and now there'll be a war. I tried."  
  
"I know you did, my hearts, it's not you I'm angry with. I'm angry with what's inside you and how she's pushing you into this," he said. "Now I'm finding her name ironic. Bad Wolf, yeah, it's bad alright and getting worse."  
  
"So what do we do?" Rose said, taking his hand.  
  
"I s'pose we fight. That's what all this has been leading up to, right?" the Doctor said. "Killing innocents in order to force the innocents to stop fighting. I s'pose Bad Wolf is taking her cue from the Spartans and Persians at Thermopylae? Or Custer's Last Stand? Is that your game, Bad Wolf?" he said, leaning up and speaking at Rose's face.  
  
Rose waited but there was no appearance and the Doctor leaned back up.  
  
"And now there will be no response from her because we're all demanding she show up and do something. So basically she's throwing you to the wolves."  
  
"But she said she'd protect us," Rose said.  
  
"I don't doubt that but will she protect all the innocent people who are going to get slaughtered in this war," the Doctor said. "I don't understand why we couldn't sort this out with negotiation."  
  
"Maybe they're too far gone for that," Rose said.  
  
"And so we slaughter them to teach a lesson, how will that help since both their cultures advocate revenge killings. If people die on both sides, wouldn't that escalate the animosity and ratchet up the kidnappings and killings or am I missing something here?"  
  
"I don't know, Doctor. She's not giving me any information either," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor sighed and put his arm around Rose, pulling her close.  
  
"Well, I s'pose we just go along with whatever's happening and make the best of it as usual," he said, "and trust that the Bad Wolf knows what she's doing."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't like it, do you?" Rose said. "Not being in charge of something and not knowing what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll give your helper spirit the benefit of the doubt since she's kept you alive so far. Now if you end up with a spear in your gut, then I will be very cross with her."  
  
"Oh? That's it then? I'll bleed to death while you yell at me and tell the Bad Wolf you're very cross."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Well…after your rant will you then grab a spear and plunge it into your chest so you can join me in death?"  
  
"Uh…no," he said while Rose giggled, "because I wouldn't join you in death, I would regenerate and then mourn you as I cremate your body."  
  
"You mean you wouldn't keep killing yourself until you die for good?" Rose said, poking his side.  
  
"No, because that would hurt and be very tedious and I would get bored after six or seven hundred lives," he said, poking her back. "By then you would be dust and there would be nothing for me to hold onto as I die a Romeo and Juliet death."  
  
He smiled when Rose giggled at that and squeezed her hand.  
  
"We'll muddle through somehow, we always do, Warrior Goddess," he said to her.  
  
They looked to their right when Donna walked into the woods and headed for them.  
  
"And here comes Noble with the bucket of cold water to throw over us," the Doctor said.  
  
"Ha ha, funny," Donna said. "I'm just glad I found you before you started mounting her like a stallion."  
  
Rose laughed when the Doctor stared at her for a second with wide eyes and then pretended to think that over. Donna walked over, swatted his arm and sat down beside him.  
  
"Baor wants you and Rose to come to his hut for a meeting," she said. "They're preparing for war now and want…Shizara to advise them."  
  
"What about me then?" the Doctor said. "They want Rose, why do they want me?"  
  
"Because you're my consort," Rose said.  
  
The two women chuckled at the Doctor's raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I'm a lonely goddess," she said, patting his leg. "Gotta have me consort along."  
  
"Oh boy, here comes the mount her like a stallion bit."  
  
Rose laughed when the Doctor turned his head to Donna and gave her a long, hard stare. Donna shrugged.  
  
"I know what you lot get up to when me and Martha aren't looking so don't give me that look, Alien Boy," she said to him. "Now come on, they're waiting!"  
  
"Rose, do you notice that lately I've being bossed around by women. First Bad Wolf, now Bad Ginge, have I been emasculated and not know it?"  
  
"You're gonna think emasculated when I rip your testicles up. Now get up and get going!"  
  
Rose laughed when the Doctor shot up and stood before Donna, feigning fear while he put his hands over his crotch. Donna chuckled and gave him a fond pat on the shoulder while the Doctor gave her a fond look. Rose stood up and they walked back into the village.  
  
Everyone fell silent when Rose entered Baor's hut. Baor stood and indicated that she should sit at his side. The Doctor tried to follow but Baor told him and Donna to sit with Martha near the door.  
  
"But…I'm her consort," the Doctor said.  
  
Baor gave him an odd look while Rose snorted laughter. The Doctor and Donna settled down beside Martha. Gelik was on her other side and he leaned up.  
  
"It's inevitable now, they're planning war," Gelik said to the Doctor.'  
  
"Well, I'm sure the Wacona will have the same thing in mind, especially after Pavan gets back with the news of what happened here. Might as well prepare for a fight."  
  
"Great Shizara, you saw what occurred today," Baor said to Rose. "We need your advice. Should we attack the Wacona after we slaughtered their war party?"  
  
The Doctor noticed that Rose wasn't trying to speak and was trying to stall for time. He knew she was just as reluctant for war as he was but after what happened in the village square, he knew they had very few options left. Although…  
  
The Doctor stood up.  
  
"Wait, I know a solution that wouldn't involve war," he said.  
  
He saw the grateful look on Rose's face and wondered if she'd been waiting for him to say something like this. Baor and the warriors turned their attention to him.  
  
"And that solution is…" Baor said.  
  
"I have a…magical machine that can take you far away from here, beyond the reach of the Wacona. I can take you to a new home and you need never worry about the Waconas again."  
  
"No."  
  
The Doctor looked at Baor in disbelief when he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry?" he said.  
  
"We don't want to leave our ancestral lands, Doctor. Our relatives sleep in the ground and who would look after them and tend to their needs? We must stay here to guard them from the Wacona."  
  
"Look, I admire your traditions but your traditions are the reason you're in the mess you're in right now," the Doctor said. "The dead can look after themselves, trust me. More than likely, the spirits of your ancestors will follow you wherever you go and I'm sure they won't be angry if you leave in order to protect yourselves. If you all end up slaughtered, there won't be anyone to tend to the souls of the dead anyway, yeah?"  
  
"We will not run from the Wacona. Quinok are not cowards," one of the warriors said. "We won't let them win!"  
  
"They have killed a woman, her soul screams for revenge!" another warrior said.  
  
"No, I'm sure her soul isn't screaming for that, it might be screaming for you lot to get the hell outta here though."  
  
"We must stay, Doctor," Baor said. "We must end this once and for all."  
  
"Even if that means you all end up dead?" the Doctor said to him.  
  
"Shizara will protect us. She will lay waste to our enemies and we will dance on their dead bodies in triumph."  
  
The Doctor's shoulders sank when the other warriors agreed with this. Donna patted his shoulder when he sank down onto the ground beside her.  
  
"Nice try but I think the Bad Wolf's still getting her way," she said to him while everyone voiced their support for Baor's decision to stay and fight.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113184) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113184)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The Doctor stood outside Baor's hut and watched with sinking hearts while the Quinok warriors prepared themselves for battle. People were putting war paint on and readying their weapons. The Doctor watched the scene and felt utterly helpless to stop it. It seemed no matter what he did he was being thwarted at every turn. He felt someone come up beside him and looked at Gelik when he smiled a hello to him.  
  
"And so it has led to this," Gelik said, sweeping his arm out in front of him. "Another useless battle between the Quinok and Wacona."  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said dully.  
  
Gelik studied him for a moment.  
  
"You care what happens here even though you belong to no tribe?" he said.  
  
"I care what happens here because I care about humans and it pains me when they kill each other needlessly. I don't need to be a part of a tribe to feel anger," the Doctor said. "This war is a failure between two groups of people who have blinkered vision and can't get past the cycle of anger and hatred and revenge. What happens here today will be revenged somewhere down the line and that will be revenged and on and on until both tribes are no more."  
  
"You are the voice of reason, my friend, in the middle of a tempest," Gelik said. "I agree with you and I also regret what is happening here but sometimes it takes more than one man to stop the storm."  
  
The Doctor nodded. He didn't say it but the other reason he was angry was because the Bad Wolf was putting the love of his life in the center of the violence. He wondered if the guardian spirit would be able to protect her or would he lose her again? Not to mention Martha and Donna. What started out as a pleasant camping trip turned into a nightmare and guilt plagued his mind that he was the one who thought of it. He decided to go find his friends, resolving to keep them close when the fighting started. He meant to go by himself but Gelik followed at his side and he wondered if he would have to watch him die as well.  
  
He found Rose standing outside the guest hut, quietly staring at the sky. When he drew near, she looked at him and smiled. The Doctor embraced her and promised that he would try to protect her as much as he could.  
  
"I trust you, I always have," Rose whispered back.  
  
"Where are Martha and Donna?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Inside," Rose said, pointing to the covered doorway. "They're upset, especially Donna. I think Martha's trying to calm her down before she finds someone to throttle.  
  
"Rose, I am sorry that all of this is happening to you," Gelik said. "You are not a goddess and yet these people have been blinded into thinking you are their only salvation. You are an innocent and it hurts my heart to see you manipulated by Baor and his people."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said. "It's alright, it's not the first time I've been in danger."  
  
"That still doesn't make it right," Gelik said, shaking his head. "People must listen to reason. They cannot go on into infinity fighting each other. It's time to end this once and for all."  
  
He didn't elaborate as he walked away. Rose and the Doctor watched him go.  
  
"D'ya think he could stop all this?" Rose said.  
  
"I don't know. It seems a fool's errand at the moment but I live in hope," the Doctor said.  
  
He noticed the warriors were massing at the edge of the village and touched Rose's arm before pointing it out to her. Rose sighed and went into the hut.  
  
"Is it time?" Martha asked.  
  
"Nearly. I think they're about to leave," the Doctor said.  
  
His guilt increased when without a word, Martha and Donna stood up and readied themselves. Sometimes he wondered about this effect he had on people that they were willing to face danger and sacrifice themselves so willingly. It put him in mind of the Pied Piper. But he knew he couldn't stop them. They were both adults and they were close to Rose and he knew they wouldn't sit on the sidelines and watch her risk her life by herself.  
  
They heard shouts outside the hut and all of them walked outside. Some warriors were running and some were leading Sintok past them. But all of them were edging for the edge of the village.  
  
"Has it started?" Donna said.  
  
"My guess is yes," the Doctor said as the four of them ran along with the warriors. They reached the outskirts of the village and saw Pavan standing there by himself, a sneer on his face while he faced down thirty snarling warriors.  
  
"I want the captives that are rightfully ours," he yelled. "Including your so-called goddess!"  
  
He looked around and grinned when he saw the Doctor.  
  
"Ah, I didn't know the Quinoks included women among their warriors," he said.  
  
"Yeah, really witty that is," Donna said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pavan tried to walk over to the Doctor and stopped when several of the warriors thrust spears in his face. He snorted at that and called to the Doctor to come and face him like a man. The Doctor sighed, muttered "Why is it always me?" before walking through the warriors. He stopped a few feet from Pavan, folded his arms over his chest and stared at him.  
  
"Well, the woman does have a spine," Pavan said. "I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm warning you, take your warriors and return to your village now," the Doctor said.  
  
"Not without you and your women. You are to be returned to face sacrifice."  
  
"You won't take Shizara away from us," one of the warriors said.  
  
"Will you stupid Quinok wake up? That pale skinned whore isn't a goddess. She's a stupid girl who is obviously insane. If she's so powerful, why doesn't she come and stop us?"  
  
"Because you called for me so stop talking to them and face me," the Doctor growled at him.  
  
Pavan's lip curled up in a sneer. He withdrew a knife from a leather scabbard at his side and waved it menacingly back and forth in front of the Doctor. The Doctor stared at Pavan with no fear in his face and didn't flinch when Pavan laid the side of the blade against his cheek.  
  
"You are very brave for an outsider," Pavan said, drawing the knife back before the Doctor could grab it.  
  
"I've seen far more bloodshed than you could ever dream," the Doctor said calmly. "Your pitiful little knife doesn't frighten me in the least. Now…are you going to leave or are you going to play games?"  
  
Pavan chuckled.  
  
"I think I'll play games and the game I'd like to play is gut the pale faced woman," he said.  
  
The Doctor noticed Gelik had moved up to the front of the crowd. He glanced at him and Pavan followed his gaze.  
  
"Aha, the traitor. We want him as well," he said.  
  
"Stop this, Pavan, the bloodshed is at an end," Gelik said.  
  
"Says who, old dreamer? The spirits? Did the spirits tell you that?" Pavan said mockingly. "You're just as spineless as the woman here."  
  
"Gelik, move back," the Doctor said.  
  
"No, my friend, this is not your fight," Gelik said. "Someone must make a stand and stop the war."  
  
"And sadly, old dreamer, it won't be you," Pavan sneered.  
  
"No!" the Doctor screamed as Pavan rammed his blade deep into Gelik's chest.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113199) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113199)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
A silence fell over the village and all the warriors stared at Gelik, watching the stunned expression on his face before Pavan jerked the knife out of his body. The Doctor caught him when he fell backwards and lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Look at him, the sniveling woman is grieving over the old man," Pavan said to the warriors, pointing to the Doctor while the Quinok gave him looks of death. "That is why he is weak!"  
  
"Gelik, hold on, I'll find a way to save you," the Doctor said, ignoring everyone except his friend.  
  
"No, my friend. It is time for me to join the ancestors," Gelik said, smiling at him. "I am old and this is my goodbye. I'm glad that I met you before I was called into the spirit world. You and your friends are a treasure worthy of the gods."  
  
The Doctor's hearts wrenched when Gelik's eyes rolled up and he took his final breath. White hot rage consumed his mind and it increased when he heard Pavan snickering. He gently lowered Gelik's head to the ground and let an angry breath escape from his nostrils as he slowly stood up to face the Wacona.  
  
"Done mourning, little woman?" Pavan said. "I would suggest cutting your hair to honor him except your hair is already cut."  
  
Pavan grunted when the Doctor cold-cocked him. The Quinok cheered when Pavan dropped back to the ground like a stone and looked up at the Doctor in a daze.  
  
"When I get through with you, you will see how much of a woman I really am," the Doctor snarled.  
  
He was about to lunge for Pavan when Rose suddenly came through the crowd. The Quinok fell silent and all eyes turned to her while she came up beside the Doctor.  
  
"No, Rose, this isn't your fight," the Doctor said to her.  
  
He noticed that Rose wasn't acknowledging and then he realized she seemed to be in a trance. He called her name and Rose slowly turned her head to look at him and he could see gold flecks of light in her eyes and he realized it was the Bad Wolf.  
  
"He is with me," the Bad Wolf said.  
  
"Who is?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Gelik."  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrow. He was about to say more but suddenly the Bad Wolf's body began to glow and the Quinok fell to their knees while Pavan's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What witchcraft is this?" Pavan said.  
  
"The sort of witchcraft you should be very afraid of," Martha said as she and Donna stood behind the kneeling warriors.  
  
"This is a trick. The woman has no real power," Pavan said.  
  
But the Doctor could see Pavan was trembling slightly and backing away from the Bad Wolf. The Bad Wolf was glowing intensely with a glow emanating from her eyes that obscured the irises. The Doctor glanced at Rose, making sure she wasn't suffering but he didn't detect any discomfort before the Bad Wolf slowly walked towards the stunned Pavan. In the woods, the Doctor heard the other warriors yelling to each other, telling their friends what was happening. A few of the braver warriors ventured to the outskirts of the forest but no one helped dared to help Pavan who was now backing away from the Bad Wolf while she calmly matched him step for step. While they stood and watched their friend, Donna and Martha looked over when Baor emerged from behind one of the huts, his face streaked with war paint.  
  
"Shizara, she has come," they heard him say to himself as he stopped at the back of his kneeling warriors.  
  
He slowly fell to his knees and prostrated himself. Meanwhile, the Bad Wolf stopped and stood still. Pavan stopped his backward retreat, unsure of what to do. Then to everyone's amazement, Gelik appeared beside the Bad Wolf in spirit form and behind them appeared the spirits of men, women and children, the spirits of the dead from both sides of the war. The Doctor suddenly found himself surrounded by these spirits but no one looked at him or acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Wacona, come out of the forest and face us!" a male spirit called out as he stood behind the Bad Wolf. "We are your ancestors and the ancestors of your enemies who you have slain in battle and in raids."  
  
There was silence for a moment before some of the Wacona ventured out of the forest, their faces fearful at the disapproving looks of the spirits.  
  
"How is this possible?" Pavan finally said when he regained the power to speak.  
  
"I have made it possible," the Bad Wolf said. "I have lifted the veil that separates the physical and spirits world so the dead can confront the living. It is time for the bloodshed to end!"  
  
The Doctor noticed that Pavan was at a loss for words now. The sneer was gone and instead his mouth was opening and closing while he struggled to speak. The Doctor looked around him at the spirits of the dead and then at Martha and Donna. But Martha and Donna were also stunned into silence. The Doctor's mind struggled to come up with a plausible explanation for the spirits surrounding him ever since they appeared but he couldn't find one and finally he gave up thinking and just watched what was taking place.  
  
Then suddenly a golden glow enveloped Rose and they heard a wolf howl as the glow separated from her body and formed into a golden wolf with shining gold eyes. The wolf walked towards Pavan who was now terrified and backing away from it. Rose staggered back and gasped when she looked around her and saw the spirits. The Doctor walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder but the spirits ignored them as they watched the wolf confronting Pavan.  
  
"What's going on?" Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"I believe this is what the Bad Wolf had in mind when she said you'd stop the fighting," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose's eyes bulged when she looked to the Doctor's right and the Doctor turned his head and saw Gelik standing beside him. Gelik grinned at the Doctor and bowed his head.  
  
"I have brought some help for you, my friend," Gelik said to him.  
  
"Doctor, look!" Donna said, pointing to Rose.  
  
The Doctor turned his head and noticed Rose's head was now shining with a bright halo of light around it. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was deep in thought. Then she stepped away from the Doctor and walked towards the wolf spirit. The wolf stood up on its hind legs and elongated into a humanoid wolf. Then it and Rose merged and after a burst of bright light, Rose and the wolf had become one. Rose had a wolf face and ears and a long golden tail and her nails had elongated into claws. When she turned they could see her eyes were golden but not glowing.  
  
"Quinok, Wacona," Rose said in a loud voice. "I have come here to tell you that it is time for the violence to end and for both tribes to make peace. I and the spirits of your ancestors have decreed it is time. Wacona, leave now and return to your village. Compel your chief to make peace or leave your village and travel far away from the Quinok. If you do not do this, your ancestors shall bring misery to you and your descendants!"  
  
She turned to the Quinok who were trembling and avoiding her gaze.  
  
"And if you attack the Wacona, your ancestors will do the same," Rose said.  
  
"Are you Shizara?" Baor said.  
  
"No. I am the Bad Wolf and I am Rose. We have merged into one to deliver this message. This message given to us by your ancestors!" she said, pointing to the spirits. "This is your only warning for both you and Wacona. If you will not make peace and continue your destructive ways, you will live to regret it. So hear me now and be warned."  
  
The glow surrounded Rose again and when it faded, she was back to normal. By now the Wacona had all fled back to their village and only Pavan remained, rooted to the spot with fear. The Doctor stepped up beside Rose and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I believe you were told to leave," he said to Pavan.  
  
Pavan looked at the spirits behind him and saw the fury on their faces. He found the strength to move his legs and everyone watched while he fled into the forest. The Doctor looked behind him and watched as the ancestors began to fade away. He caught Gelik's eye and Gelik smiled and waved goodbye before he disappeared completely. Then the Doctor turned and gave a pointed look to the Quinok warriors. The warriors glanced at each other before turning and going back into the village.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: The Warrior Goddess by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Warrior Goddess** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113202) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=18294&chapid=113202)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=18294&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Baor stood with the Doctor and his companions on the outskirts of the village. They were being given Sintoks to ride back to their TARDIS and two warriors on Sintoks were accompanying them for protection. The warriors held the reins of the riderless Sintoks while they waited at the edge of the woods.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," Baor said to the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Donna. "You have a made a great difference here. I only hope there will be peace between our two tribes."  
  
"There will if everyone wants it," the Doctor said. "But I think the Wacona won't bother you anymore. Not after what happened here."  
  
"Yes, the ancestors and their wisdom are respected among both our tribes. If they are displeased the Wacona will not defy them and neither will my people. And as for you," he added, walking over to Rose. "You may not be Shizara but you are certainly blessed and protected by the gods. This Bad Wolf will be honored here along with our own gods. Thank you for allowing her to speak through you."  
  
"Thank you for letting me help," Rose said. "I'm glad there wasn't a war in the end."  
  
"As we grieve for the loss of Gelik," Baor said as the Doctor got a pained look on his face. "He will also be honored for trying to bring peace to his people and ours."  
  
"I'm glad, he was a wonderful friend," the Doctor said. "And in the end, he helped make the dream of peace come true."  
  
Baor said his goodbyes and wished them luck and many blessings before the Doctor and his companions walked over to their Sintok and got on them. The warriors handed them the reins and got back on their own beasts. The Doctor, Donna, Rose and Martha waved goodbye as they followed the warriors into the forest.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"I've never been so glad to see this thing," Donna said after the warriors departed with the Sintok and left them alone with the TARDIS.  
  
"It's not a thing, it's a TARDIS," the Doctor said indignantly.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just glad to see it," Donna said, stepping aside so the Doctor could open the door.  
  
They went inside and the Doctor closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, you remember anything when you wolfed out?" Martha said to Rose while they walked towards the console.  
  
"No. I blacked out and I remember coming to and seeing the dead people around me. I thought it was the Gelth all over again. Then I heard the Bad Wolf in my mind calling to me and I felt myself walking towards her and I saw a light and blacked out again. That's all I know."  
  
"You looked quite impressive as a wolf," Donna said. "Too bad you didn't change the Doctor as well. Then we could have seen him wolf out."  
  
"I don't wanna wolf out," the Doctor said as he checked his monitor.  
  
"Aw, come on, we could have put a lead on ya and taken ya for walkies and given ya a bath," Martha said.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes while the women giggled and patted and scratched his head.  
  
"Anyway, where do we go next?" the Doctor said to them.  
  
"The Westminster Dog Show so we can enter you and win a ribbon," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor gave them a withering look when they laughed and flipped them the vees.  
  
"Well, I'm not a dog so where to next?" he said to them.  
  
"How about the planet of the dogs?" Martha suggested.  
  
"Or Sirius, isn't that the dog star?" Donna said.  
  
"Or we can put you in a kennel and have adventures of our own," Rose said.  
  
"Right, I'm going to pick a destination for us while you get all the wolf/dog jokes out of your system," the Doctor said while the women bent over laughing.  
  
THE END.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
